Spikes and Soul
by Kawaiicake22
Summary: Ash walks home from a gig witnessing Johnny getting beaten by the lion mobsters. When Ash saves his life, everything begins to change when the two unlikely animals become more then just stage buddies.
1. Chapter 1

**Spikes and Soul**

 **After watching Sing I just couldn't help but ship Ash and Johnny XD they would definitely make such a cute couple regardless of what types of animals they are. And quick warning there will be violence in this chapter. I suggest you skip the last half if gangster violence disturbs you..**

 **Disclaimer : Don't own sing, any of the characters or songs. Just the OCs.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was around midnight when Ash the porcupine finished up with her late night gig at 'The Swing'. It was a teenage night club at the edge of town, very well known for its crazy concerts and exotic dance competitions. After Ashes performance at Moon Theater a few months back, she was quickly recognized and bombarded with many offers of major gigs and yearly contracts. The teen kindly declined the contract offers and went for the simple one night gigs as to not feel owned by greedy music companies and go by a ridiculous tour schedule. she had to uphold her label as a rebel rockstar after all. Ash wanted to do things in her own time and speed that would suit her just right. When she was with Lance, he lacked giving Ash the freedom to choose what she wanted to do.

The closest thing to a contract was Ashes undying loyalty to Buster Moon, like the rest of the performers from the singing competition. His theater was bustling with massive amounts of animals paying a fair amount to watch the spectacular plays and performances gaining the theater thousands a week. Ash still willingly preformed now and then never complaining as Buster lined her pockets paying her a pretty price of a thousand dollars each performance. Ash was not letting her finances go to waste using her money wisely, pay for rent, college tuition , and saving up for a new car.

Ash finally received her drivers license a week back. Rosita and Norman were kind enough to teach her how to drive and lend a car for the test at the DMV. Rosita was becoming a motherly figure to Ash and Norman a father. As the teen lost her parents as a porcupette, growing up in a orphanage and taking off at the age of fifteen, starting a new life with her small inheritance. The teen was truly great full for all the love and encouragement the mother and father of twenty five had to offer. Rosita and Norman even went far enough to call Ash they're adopted daughter. Letting Ash make a place in the family as child number twenty six. Ash even had dinner with the large family from time to time as the whole pig family loved her regardless of being a porcupine.

Ash huffed tiredly to herself proceeding her long walk home as the buses were not operating at such an ungodly hour. The teen smiled softly at the thought of her next visit to Rosita and Normans. practically treasuring ever moment she spent with them. The peace of the walk was a nice touch after her long day of performing. It helped her to relax with the whistle of the wind and the sound of an occasional siren blaring in the fall night. Ash tightened the red scarf around her neck to keep warm as the air became chilly. The teen gripped her guitar case closely to her chest feeling the comfort the stiff leather brought.

The teen continued to enjoy her stroll until she noticed orange construction cones a few feet away. The road ahead was blocked off with the roads torn apart, metal sewer pipes sticking out of random holes in the ground, electrical wires hung out of the downed power lines. Everything was surrounded by construction equipment and cement trucks looking like a big mess.

Ash grunted to herself in frustration, face palming. She should have left an hour ago to catch the last bus at eleven. trying to figure out another way to get home, Ash looked around frantically. She finally spotted a detour sign pointing to an alleyway between a five story apartment building and a run down three story dental office.

Not having much of a choice Ash shrugged deciding to take the detour last minute. Walking past the sign the teen ignored the tight uncomfortable warning feeling in her gut. Ash knew it was a stupid idea to walk down a dark alleyway by herself but she needed to get home somehow. Ash was always able to take care of herself over the years. Why couldn't she now? What was the worst that could happen in an alleyway? The teen was a fighter not a coward.

Looking around nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was greasy trash littering the dirty floor, parked cars lined the walls of the apartment building, a few biohazard dumpsters were against the dentist office, and a old drunkered hobo rabbit was sleeping soundly with a wine bottle in his hand. Ash ignored the horrible scenery practically jogging across the path way. The teen wanted to get out of that area as soon as possible. The area was sending chills down her quills.

Wincing Ash suddenly picked up the sounds of a struggle, possibly a fight or dispute with her sensitive hearing. Ash finally reached a corner, the noises got louder and more clear. The sound of men shouting and gravel shifting underneath feet could be heard. Ash quickly hid behind a dumpster trying not to make a peep and get discovered as she peeked out trying to see what was going on. Ash officially regretting her decision of taking the detour, she was paralyzed in fear. She dropped her guitar case, luckily it didn't make much noise indicating her location. A sob was muffled out with her hand as she bit down on her own palm in horror. her very core was disturbed at the sight a few meters away.

Three handsome male lions with long luscious chocolate colored manes, gold chains adorning there necks, and sporting black pinstriped suits were beating the living daylights out of Johnny. He was becoming bloody pulp as the seconds ticked by. Each punch and kick delivered by the dastardly trio came in contact of Johnny without the slightest mercy shown. The young gorilla was helplessly spewing blood out of his mouth and nose. His swollen eyes were almost becoming a lifeless void. After a good five minutes of beating him, two lions held Johnnies lifeless body up by his large arms. The third lion with the longest mane smirked wickedly ripping Johnnies blue shirt clear off exposing his toned but bruised up chest. The lion grabbed Johnnies face looking him straight in his black half closed eyes.

Matt then proceeded to pull out a black pocket knife from his suit pocket extending the shiny blade with a smirk flipping the blade in and out a few times just for show. "Johnny boy you know better then to run from me. Start talking kid. Where is the million you're bastard dad owes me? I know you have it kid." The lion spat in Johnnies face growling.

"I -don't.. know...I don't know Matt.. My dad is still in prison..." Johnny said with a shaky wheeze, he coughed out more blood on Matts shoe. The lion got angry socking Johnny in the stomach. Johnny was beginning to lose his sight, his eyes were starting to swell up purple from being punched so many times. Johnny honestly didn't know what his dad did with Matts money before he went to prison. But thanks to his dad Johnny was now probably going to die at that moment for his fathers mistake of mixing up with the lion mafia. They did not take owing money or drugs softly.

"Wrong answer!" Matt snapped stabbing Johnny in the chest five times. His grip on the knife was disgusting, each stab leaving a nasty gash behind.

Once the fifth stab was made the two other lions dropped Johnny on the floor checking themselves for blood stains. " Rest with the fishes Johnny boy. I promise you your father will be the next to die if I don't get my million. Enjoy dying with those last beautiful words. Come on guys lets get cleaned up, I have a date tonight." Matt growled cleaning his paws and the knife off with a handkerchief from his coat pocket. Matt and the other two lions got into a car, speeding out of the alleyway in a fancy jet black sports car.

Johnny began to cough up more blood feeling the pain and suffering more than ever. The young gorilla knew he was losing time to live as it was getting harder for him to breath properly. Johnny was going to officially die alone. A stray tear escaped his black eye as he thought it would be his last. He felt completely helpless, his father was going to die the week he was released from prison and there was nothing Johnny could do to stop it.

Ash finally got brave enough darting out of her hiding spot from behind the dumpster once she knew the lions were surely gone. Getting on her hands and knees, Ash crawled over to Johnny with tears in her pretty green eyes. "Oh my god! Johnny! Johnny! Stay with me! come on you can make it!" Ash shouted through tears.

"Mom.." Johnny whispered lifting a weak hand to Ashes face making her cry more. He was officially losing his grip on reality from the blood loss. Johnny saw his mother smiling down at him.

"Johnny! Johnny stay with me buddy! Please don't die!" Ash screamed. The teen barely even knew Johnny from the Moon Theater singing competition. It was starting to make perfect since why Johnny would always leave early during rehearsals. Ignoring the factor that he was possibly a deadly gangster, Ash continued to help him. Ash sure as hell would not let him die if she could help it, if it would have been Lance she would have taken off, but it wasn't.

"I love you mom..." Johnny whispered one last time before he lost complete consciousness except for a shallow pulse. Ashes heart sunk at the last few words that came out of Johnnies mouth. She wasn't able to comprehend how someone could be so cruel and almost kill Johnny expecting him to die alone in such a horrible way.

"Oh my god? Johnny!"Ash screamed in panic. Getting a grip on her sanity Ash wasted no time pulling off her red scarf and leather jacket not caring if they got dirty as that scarf was from lance as a Christmas present a year ago and the jacket was from the thrift store. Ash used the articles of clothing applying direct pressure with the fabrics on the bleeding to help stop the flow some. She knew it wouldn't last very long, Johnnies pulse was growing weaker each time Ash checked. Whipping out her cell phone with blood hands, the teen wasted no time calling 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" A cool collected voice asked on the phone.

"Please help me! My name is Ash and My friend Johnny was stabbed! He's starting to stop breathing! He's not conscious Please hurry were in the Alleyway at 13th and Fred!" Ash screamed through the phone startling the Dispatch operator.

"please remain calm Ash were sending an Ambulance right away." The operator said a little shaken not expecting Ashes outburst.

"You're going to make it Johnny! Damnit stay with me!" Ash whined out after hanging up the phone. She ran back to the dumpster real quick and grabbed her guitar to take with her in the ambulance.

When she came back to Johnnies side, Ash ran her free hand through Johnnies long black fur covering his bruised and bloody face."Hang in there Johnny your going to live." Ash whispered helplessly.

Ash waited three more minutes until the paramedics finally arrived taking Johnny straight to the vehicle on a stretcher. Ash was able to go in the ambulance , she did not want to leave Johnnies side. Ash continued to cry watching the paramedics start to work on the young gorilla. Putting tubes in his throat and nose and sticking multiple IVs in his muscular arms.

The doctors and nurses took him into surgery by the time they reached the hospital leaving Ash to sit in a little waiting room. Her nerves were on edge while she waited for five long hours. She couldn't bring herself to touch her guitar or even think about music. Her worry for Johnny exceeded that and her emotions were everywhere.

Finally a female elephant doctor came out with a serious look on her old face making Ash think the worst until the comforting words came out of her mouth." Ash right?"

"Yes! Is Johnny okay?" Ash asked looking nervous.

"Your friend Johnny is going to be okay honey. Only suffered stab wounds and a broken hip. His surgery was a success and he was very lucky he survived. You can go see him tomorrow afternoon. Go home and get some rest and a shower honey, you're all full of blood. You did the right thing stopping the bleeding with your jacket." The doctor said kindly patting Ash on the back.

"Oh Thank God.." Ash started to cry again giving the Doctor a big hug. She was relieved that Johnny was going to make it.

"If it wasn't for you Johnny would have died." The doctor said with a harsh tone.

"Oh my god!" Ash started to sob out more. The reality hit her like a ton of bricks.

XxX

Ash did as the doctor asked and went home taking a hot shower washing off all the blood and getting ready for bed. Despite her fatigue and tiredness Ash could not find sleep for most of the night as her thoughts were all around Johnny and nothing else. The last words the doctor said were haunting Ash. Did she really just Save Johnny from dying?

 **Poor little Ash. At least Johnny will be okay. Until next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spikes and Soul**

 **Yay! So glad I was able to update today. Thank you all so much for reading this FF. R &R is welcomed greatly :D love all my wonderful readers! There is some fluffy in this chapter XD enjoy.**

 **Quick Note: You should listen to Run by Daughter. it's in the chapter and it kinda goes with it.**

 **Disclaimer : Don't own sing, any of the characters or songs. Just the OCs.**

 **Chapter 2**

Ash woke up around one in the afternoon. The teen was only able to receive at least three hours worth of sleep that night. It still wasn't enough, she was exhausted from worrying so much about Johnny. Waking up that afternoon was like a slap in Ashes face. Her blood shot eyes finally fluttered open hesitantly. The teens mind was groggy remembering bits and pieces from the night before. It took a moment to realize the doctor said Ash could come back to the hospital around noon. Ash almost fell out of her bed remembering Johnny was still at the hospital by himself, he could possibly be awake by now. She couldn't imagine how alone or scared Johnny would probably feel to wake up alone and confused in unfamiliar surrounding.

Ash scrambled out of bed ignoring the aching in her neck and back muscles from the long period of time sitting in the waiting room just hours before. The chair she was sitting on that night was beyond uncomfortable and lumpy.

Chucking it to the bathroom, Ash wasted no time doing her business, stripping off the night shirt, and started up the shower. When she was finished she ran a brush through her long quills removing the knots and styling it with a little red bow at the top. Ash continued to get dressed picking out average clothing. She didn't want to dress too nice and make Johnny uncomfortable or feel worse in his condition because he would be in a hospital gown. Ash just picked out a simple lavender scoop neck long sleeve shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and her favorite all black combat boots.

Going over to the kitchen she rummaged through the pantry fishing out a blueberry muffin and took out the bottle of orange juice. Ash quickly scarfed down the muffin and drank the last of the juice from the carton. Picking up a random guitar case from the living room and her black purse from the love set, Ash left her apartment locking the door and leaving the building. She would have to wait at the bus stop for ten minutes for the next bus to come by. Huffing Ash made it to the stop taking a seat and making a fast phone call to Rosita. Ash didn't have time to call Rosita for about a week because of her recent gigs. The teen waited anxiously while the phone rang, it took a few seconds for Rosita to finally pick up the phone on her end.

"Ash!" Rosita explained excitedly when she finally picked up the phone. Noises of children and pots and pans shuffling could be herd in the background.

"Hi mom. How are you?" Ash asked. She was trying desperately to hide the weariness in her voice after such a long night.

"Oh I'm hanging in there sweetie. I'm making lunch for everyone. Is everything okay? you don't sound very chipper sweetie. Are you getting sick?" Rosita asked with concern coating her voice. Her motherly instincts saw right through Ashes little act.

"I think I'm getting sick my throat hurts. I'm going to the doctors right now." Ash lied. The teen felt really bad for lying to Rosita but she just couldn't chance anyone finding out about Johnny just yet. It was a private matter and Ash didn't want the theater family to look at him any different unless he consented.

"Aww sweetie you get better now. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. I'll be more than happy to send Norman to bring you some soup and ginger ale." Rosita said with a smile in her voice making Ash feel slightly worse and guilty.

" Thanks mom. It means a lot to me but I'm sure I'll manage." Ash said sounding sheepish and awkward.

" Oh and I have great news! Your dad is off for three weeks! He's using his vacation time finally! I'm so excited and so are the kids!" Rosita piped up.

"That's awesome! About time they approved his request." Ash smirked. She was truly glad Norman got his vacation days to help Rosita some and spend time with his family. The pig worked hard for his family and he deserved time off far and square.

"Yes. Maybe if you're feeling better this weekend we can all take a trip to the beach. Would you want to go?" Rosita asked.

"Yeah definitely! I haven't been able to go in ages." Ash giggled. The conversation was making her feel less melancholy and more positive. The teen hadn't been to the beach in two years. It would definitely be a nice relaxing vacation after such a long year.

"Yay! It's going to be nice. HEY PUT THAT SODA BACK IN THE FRIDGE ITS FOR DINNER! How many times do I have to tell you Tommy? Agh these kids... I got to go love you Ash have a good day." Rosita said while she was literally chasing one of the kids who was running around the kitchen with a bottle of cola in his stubby hands.

"Hehe Bye mom Love you too. Tell everyone I said hi." Ash giggled hanging up the phone. She didn't understand how the house wife managed staying sane with twenty five piglets and a constantly working husband. The teen truly admired Rosita for it.

XxX

By the time Ash made it to Johnnies hospital room, she was relieved to see he was still fast asleep. Her worries of him waking up were quickly diminished. The young gorilla still looked horrible with all the wires and IVs covering his body like a virus. Johnnies face was still bruised up pretty bad with a few stitches but no blood luckily. Around his eyes were turning a dark purple were he was punched in the face. Johnny was out like a light with the occasional rise and fall of his chest from breathing. There was a few bandages around his neck and probably under his hospital gown. Johnny was covered up by a large white blanket. The thin fabric was covering him except for his muscular arms that were spread out in front of him.

The teen sighed loudly putting her guitar case and purse down on the empty hospital bed next to Johnnies. Ash was grateful that no other patients shared the same room. It would have made the situation a lot more awkward. Questions would definitely be asked and the last thing Ash wanted to do was answer them. She grabbed the guest seat a few meters away dragging it over to the side of Johnnies bed. The teen sat down on the chair looking over Johnnies sleeping form with tired green eyes.

Ash couldn't comprehend why she felt so affected by Johnny in the first place. She didn't ever show this much concern for anyone else in her whole entire life after her parents died. The only exception was Rosita and her family but that was pretty much it. Even Lance wasn't given such a honor when they were together. Ash was much more selfish and closed in when it came to her emotions and feelings.

And yet here Ash was in a hospital room waiting for a possible criminal to wake up. Johnny really got himself into a fix with the lions the night before. Ash could have been caught in the middle of it if one of the beasts discovered her whereabouts. Yes, Ash could have easily left during Johnnies surgery avoiding the whole situation all together, but she didn't. Ash literally couldn't bring herself too just leave Johnny after everything that happened . The teen felt something stir for Johnny deep down in her heart pulling at her emotions like strings to a puppet. If Ash could compare it to anything it felt almost like the feeling of longing she had never experienced before. It wasn't lust either, it was more real. All the raw emotions were hitting Ash all at once confusing her and making her stomach turn.

Looking over at Johnny, his face contorted with a pained expression as whimpers and moans escaped his lips. The young gorilla was having a nightmare. Johnny started to thrash around his neck and arms Despite the pain from all the wires and bandages. Not thinking logically, Ash couldn't help but hesitantly reached out for Johnnies face stroking it softly. She ran her nimble fingers through his ebony fur coating his cheek trying to comfort him. Ashes stomach started to do a flip flop when Johnny whined softly at the contact and stopped moving.

The teen was relieved when Johnny relaxed some. Ash was going to let go of Johnnies face when one of his big hands cupped over her small one in his sleep. The move really startled Ash making her gasp out in surprise. A heavy blush highlighted her cheek quills at the random contact. Not wanting to move and wake Johnny up, Ash left her hand there for awhile. The teen really didn't mind it all to much, even secretly admitting to herself that she kinda liked it. Ash was even brave enough to savor the moment. Going far enough to notice Johnnies fur to be thick with a slightly smooth texture.

Yawning Ash was fighting to stay awake. She still had her hand under Johnnies on his face not wanting to move it. The teen was finally growing tired from the lack of sleep. Everything was taking it's toll on Ash. After a good hour of just sitting there she finally fell asleep snoring away. Ash made herself comfortable using Johnnies chest as a pillow.

XxX

It was around four in the evening when Ash finally woke up. Her eyes remained closed. This time Ash felt more rested compared to the night pervious. What ever the teen was laying on was soft and fleshy. Ash jumped when she heard soft beating noises underneath her ear. The teens eyes shot open instantly. Ash realized she was half laying on Johnny. Her hand was intertwined with Johnnies near his neck. Gasping in panic Ash snatched her hand away and scampered back into the seat sitting up straight. The teens quills shot the bed behind her. Ashes green eyes swiftly landed on Johnny with some relief, he was still sound asleep not woken up by all the movement or noise of the quills landing. Growling Ash rubbed her temples disappointed in herself. The teens cheeks turned red like a tomato in embarrassment.

When Ash relaxed some , she turned the chair away from Johnny looking around the small room. She spotted her forgotten guitar case laying out on the extra bed where she had left it. Reaching over she grabbed the cloth case and unzipped it. Hissing to herself inside was the old black acoustic guitar with band stickers all over it. The guitar was her first, it was given to Ash by a fellow orphan who left it behind for her many years back. The teen had honestly thought she grabbed the right one before leaving the apartment. Ash cursed under her breath, the teen honestly thought she brought her electric guitar.

Taking the guitar out of the case anyways. Ash strummed the strings softly, tuning the strings some. In a way it was a blessing in disguise, she wouldn't wake Johnny up if she were to play. When the guitar was tuned just right Ash began to play a slow melody by memory, she didn't need to use a song book. Without thinking about it, the teen started singing along to Run by Daughter softly out of habit. It was one of the first song she ever learned to play.

The last words to the song were sung in a whisper. Ash exhaled feeling as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. The song still held its own place in Ashes broken heart. The bitter sweet feeling felt the same like the last time she sang Run three years ago. The song related to how alone Ash felt in the world at times, even when she was dating Lance. The teen never felt any genuine love from any of her past boyfriends. Like Lance, they were all selfish and egotistical with a lack of being sentimental or sensitive. She truly wished to find Mr. Right. A guy who would be willing to hear her out and lift her up whenever she felt battered or depressed. Ash wanted to find a guy who was even willing enough to run away with her.

Ashes moment of silence was shortly lived however when a masculine cough was made behind her catching the teen off guard. Flipping the chair around, Ashes face turned beat red, the realization sunk in. Johnny must have heard her and woke up. The teen tried her hardest not to let the readied quills leave her back.

"That was really good..." Johnnies raspy and tired voice finally spoke. He was now wide awake with a lazy half smile gracing his bruised lips. His bruised brown eyes were half open. They held a small level of amusement.

"Johnny..." Ash choked out. The teen started to sob, she couldn't control her emotions or actions at the moment. Jumping out of the chair, Ash dashed to Johnnies side pulling him into a bear hug. She squeezed the heck out of Johnny making him cough. The pressure of Ashes weight was hurting the stab wound.

"Ash your kinda hurting me.." Johnny rasped out in his British accent. He was enjoying the hug from a cute and concerned girl but not the pain it brought to his chest.

"So sorry.. Oh my god I thought you were going to die last night! If I wouldn't have found you...Agh.. I don't even want to think about that!" Ash yelled once she let go of Johnny and punched him in the shoulder. She took a seat on the edge of his bed half glaring at him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Ash.. Thanks for saving me.. How long have I been out for?" Johnny said while rubbing circles to ease the pain away from his beefy shoulder where Ash hit him.

"You've only been asleep for a few hours. You have some stab wounds and a broken hip when the doctor checked in with me yesterday."

"Ughhh no wonder why I feel like I got hit with a bloody semi truck.." Johnny groaned rubbing circles on his temples.

"Who ever Matt was beat the crap out of you... And by the way Johnny you have some explaining to do... How did you end up in such a reck in the first place? I saw half of it and I could have gotten killed if any of them spotted me.." Ash snapped without really meaning to. She was still trying to make sense of the whole situation. Could Ash trust Johnny with answering the question? Ash didn't know but she tried anyways.

"You do deserve an explanation Ash and I will give it to you..." Johnny said awkwardly. The young gorilla seemed to be hesitant on what he was about to say before continuing on. "Well last night I.. I went to watch you preform at 'The Swing.. You looked great up there by the way... Your voice is amazing.." Johnny was looking down at his hands and scratching his neck shyly.

"You went to my concert?" Ash gasped. The teens brown cheek fur betrayed her, tinting a red blush. She never imagined Johnny would willingly see her in concert. It touched her heart.

"Towards the end of your song Set it all Free Matt and his gang found me and took me out. I couldn't out wit or out run three of them. That's when they dragged me into an alleyway and beat me. My dad dragged me into his gang but I declined.. I became a singer instead.. Now all his past is catching up with me instead of him... He owes Matt a million... The lions and gorillas have been at war for years.. Right now my dads in prison.. Shit... Now they're going after my dad... I need to tell him right now..." Johnny panicked remembering Matts last words. trying to get out of his hospital bed Johnny winced in pain from his broken hip.

Ash pushed him back down softly trying not to hurt him even more then he already was. Pity and concern surfacing in her green eyes. " Johnny please don't do this to yourself. None of this Is your fault, you're caught in the middle of it. I know you're worried about your dad but you can't see him in the state your in. You can barely get up without being in pain." Ash warned softly. Bravery engulfed her and she took Johnnies hand in hers rubbing his big knuckles with her small thumb.

Johnny relaxed some closing his eyes. "The worst part is that I can't go back home either... I'm sure Matt has watchers.." It was true the lions wouldn't think twice about killing Johnny for good the second time if it was discovered that he was still alive.

"When you're discharged you can stay at my apartment. I won't mind taking care of you for a few weeks." Ash offered. She really didn't want to leave Johnny so defenseless with lions trying to assassinate him.

"No I couldn't do that Ash. You've done so much for me already.." Johnny pleaded. He really didn't want to impose on Ashes life or put her in the line of danger for helping him.

"Yes you are going to stay at my apartment and I won't take no for an answer.." Ash huffed. Her stubborn side was shining a bit to bright. She would not let Johnny die, she even said so the night before when he almost did.

"Fine I will." Johnny rolled his eyes underneath his eyelids. A certain porcupine was going to be the end of him, first waking up to her beautiful song and now a personal nurse. His crush for her was finally recognized and grounded. Staying with Ash for a few weeks was going to be interesting to say the least. And possibly embarrassing on Johnnies part some days.

 **until next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Spikes and Soul

Thank you all so much for favoriting, following, and Reviewing. It's like writing fuel for me XD If I could give you all a cookie I definitely would. I would have updated sooner but my WiFi was down for a few hours. Damn Sudden Link. Oh and if anyone has any fluffy or smutty ideas I'll gladly think about using it for the story. hehe I just adore ideas ;)

Authors Note: The songs Flaws by Bastille and Titanium cover by Postmodern jukebox are in this chapter. I really like those songs.

Disclaimer : Don't own sing, any of the characters or songs. Just the OCs.

Chapter 3

It was a very long and depressing four days Johnny had to endure at the hospital. He was still confided to the bed attached to an IV and the heart monitor. It was way less compared to the amount of wires and tubes that were on him a few days back. Johnnies stitches on his face were finally healing up nicely along with the bruising. He could now open up his big brown eyes fully because the swelling went down. The wounds on Johnnies chest were a completely different story however. Two of the stab wounds near his ribs became severally infected. The nurse had to constantly check on them and flush them out in the morning and before he went to bed. Johnny wasn't taking kindly to the wound flushing and cleaning either. He would seethe in pain and tear up when the water, alcohol, and medicine was applied. Lucky Ash would leave around that time frame before the nurse came in to take care of it. Ash had no clue of Johnnies secret infections and he intended to keep it that way. Johnny didn't want to look weak or helpless in front of Ash. Like any male he wanted to look strong and make a good impression.

The young gorilla was also beginning to feel claustrophobic and antsy. Spending days stuck in a bed with just a TV was practically boring him to tears. Johnny was one to be out living the dream then being stuck bed ridden. The only thing keeping him happy and giving him hope was Ashes almost all day visits. She would come and keep him company talking to him for hours at a time until the nurse sent her away. They were even at the phase of teasing each other playfully. Unfortunately the teen did have to leave early when ever she got a last minute gig. Ash had to make a living somehow and Johnny understood as much as it pained him to see her leave.

He was beginning to look at Ash in a completely different light now. Johnny knew his feelings were growing stronger each passing day for the small porcupine with the sassy attitude. When ever Ash entered the room Johnnies heart would speed up to the point where he thought it would beat out of his chest. Johnny would even start to stutter and blush some when Ash talked to him. It was driving the young gorilla wild and mad. Johnny had so much to tell Ash. The only thing holding Johnny back was the ever growing fear of rejection. He never had a chance to date or talk to any girls because of big daddy's robbery schedules over the years. Johnnies chance of romance was squashed until the day his father ended up in prison and Johnny became a singer. Finally after years of waiting, here was a girl that Johnny might actually have a chance with. Johnny wasn't sure if Ash felt the same so he kept his feelings to himself hopeful that she possibly had the same feelings for him.

Things took a turn for the best Friday night around seven. The hospital room was awkwardly silent as Ash was working on writing a song. She sat there quietly jotting down rhymes and ideas. Johnny was laying on the bed carelessly scrolling through all the songs on Ashes iPod touch. Most of the teens taste in music was rather opposite from his. Almost all of her music taste was comprised of rock, classic rock, metal, folk metal, electric metal, alternative, and a small amount of pop.

Growling inwardly Johnny really missed his iPod and his type of music. Ashes iPod was doing nothing for him at that moment. Johnny needed to sing out his frustration before he officially lost his mind. Being confided in a small room for a few days was getting to him. The young gorilla wished he had his piano at the moment. The thought of his fingers rummaging through the keys sent a sense of longing in his spirit. After a good while of sulking in his pity, It finally dawned on Johnny that there was a grand piano in the hospital recreation room.

Johnny glancing over at Ash, she was still writing away in her notebook. Gathering up a good amount of courage Johnny decided to man up and ask Ash for a big favor that involved major rule breaking. Yes it was a very stupid idea but Johnny was down for it. In the end it would all be worth it to him.

" Hey Ash..."Johnny said with a sheepish smirk plastered on his face. The young gorilla really couldn't hide his amusement.

"Hey Johnny.. Why are you so smug about all of a sudden?" Ash questioned. Her brow was raised while she put the notebook down on the empty bed next to her to give Johnny her full attention. She needed a break, a small headache was forming.

"Well I have a big request to ask of you.." Johnnies smirk became a full on guilty grin. He knew there was a possibility Ash would say no but Johnny was willing to take the risk.

"Johnny your scaring me.. What is it? It better not be anything stupid or reckless. If you're asking me to sneak you in another energy drink. Then my answer is a big fat NOPE. That stupid nurse wouldn't shut up about how I'm not supposed to give patients sugar and caffeine.. The lecture was ridiculous." Ash rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but be angry at the lamb nurse for scolding her. After all the food and drinks they were giving Patients was horrible and flavorless. She really didn't blame Johnny for complaining about it either. Ash still snook chips and sodas for Johnny anyways. Then discarded the evidence in the nurses lounge across the hall.

"Haha no. This request is much more risky." Johnny winked at Ash playfully making her blush.

"Johnny!" Ash shouted in embarrassment. The teen hated it when Lance would tease her. Now in Ashes new life chapter Johnny was and they weren't even together. Her back quills shot at the ceiling embedding on the white surface from the force they were shot out with. The brown quills were sticking out of the surface.

"Haha your so cute when you're all flustered Ash."Johnny pointed out chuckling. He found the quill shooting adorable. Johnny figured out Ash did it when she was either excited or nervous. It was a natural habitat most porcupines seemed to have.

"Agh I hate you so much right now." Ash pouted crossing her arms. Red was gracing her cheeks once more.

"You know you like it." Johnny shot back.

"Agh.. Okay that's enough.. Men I swear.. Your all the same..Just spit the request out already., I really want to know what it is anyways." Ash said with a typical teenage attitude while she pondered to herself what Johnnies request might be. Secretly she was hoping it was cuddling. After the first day of falling asleep on Johnny it seemed to never leave her mind. It was practically fantasy fuel when she couldn't sleep at night. Ash would do anything to relive that moment of waking up with her hand intertwined with his.

"Well ...can you pretty please with a cherry on top wheel me over to the rec room? They have a grand piano in there. I saw it when the nurse was bringing me back to the room after my X-Rays. I really want to play so bad.. It's been too long and I'm going crazy without my music." Johnny half whined to Ash. He really wanted to go and get his singing and piano fix.

"Nooo! Do you have a death wish? What happens if the nurse catches us? We can get into big trouble Johnny. And your hooked up to an IV and heart monitor too." Ash chastened narrowing her green eyes. She was slightly disappointed that it wasn't her first guess.

"Pretty Please Ash... I promise you won't get in trouble.. I'll even take the blame.." Johnny begged giving Ash the most cutest puppy dog eyes despite his bruised appearance. It made it that much cuter and harder to say no to him.

Ash couldn't help but feel the resistance barriers breaking down fast in her mind. Johnny was just being way too cute for his own good. His big brown eyes held a rebellious fire that seemed to attract her adventurous side." I'm really going to regret saying this but fine... We'll go.." Ash finally gave in to Johnny.

"Yesss! Thank you so much Ash. I owe you one." Johnny smiled big with excitement. He fist pumped in the air with the free arm that wasn't attached to the IV. Johnny winced slightly in pain when he felt one of his stitches on his shoulder blade bust open. He tried his best to hid the pain. Blood was coming out of the wound and seeping into the bandage covering it. It went unnoticed by Ash luckily.

"You do puppy now let's get you in the wheel chair before I change my mind." Ash teased. The teen helped Johnny unhook the blood pressure cuff and heart monitor. Ash helped Johnny get up from the bed without hurting his hip and plopped him into the wheel chair from across the room with his IV bag wheeled next to him.

"Puppy? That's a new one for me. I think I like it." Johnny pointed out giggling.

"Ahhhh just pretend I didn't call you that.."Ash said shyly starting to feel embarrassed not realizing what she just called him until it was to late to take it back. Johnny laughed even more making Ash feel worse.

Ash grabbed her backpack form the bed putting it over her shoulder. The teen peaked her head out the door to make sure the cost was clear before wheeling Johnny out into the hallway. The last thing Ash wanted was to run into a snippy doctor or the same snobby nurse who scolded her. When no nurses were seen Ash wheeled Johnny out of the room quickly jogging down the hall with the wheel chair in tow. Despite Johnnies weight, Ash was able to manage wheeling him.

"Okay which way do I go? Left or right? Come on Johnny we don't have all night. Okay maybe we do but you get my point." Ash snapped almost out of breath by the time they reached the end of the hallway.

"Ummm go left. Wait no! Go right and then make a left." Johnny said with a shrug. He went by bits and pieces of memory. The young gorilla wasn't exactly sure but went by gut feeling.

"Gosh Johnny get your shit straight." Ash complained. She high tailed it past a group of students nurses and a pair of chatting deer doctors. After four minutes of running around the hospital wing with Johnny they finally found the recreation room.

It wasn't as lively as Johnny was hoping and expecting. A few snobby nurses were eating there dinner, a cute turtle couple was playing a game of checkers, a cancer cat patient was crying to herself in the corner, and an old bat was knitting a scarf upside down on the ceiling with her three young grandsons who were on there phones using snap chat and animalbook. Over all the sight of the rec room made Johnny and Ash sad.

"Ash wheel me over to the piano please. This is just depressing." Johnny finally asked after the long moment of observation.

"Yeah sure thing. Pick something uplifting if you can." Ash suggested with a shrug. The teen was starting to feel down in the dumps at the sight of everyone.

Ash wheeled Johnny over to the white grand piano scooting the leather bench over some. She took a set on the piano bench next to Johnnies wheel chair. The piano was very old and dusty like it hadn't been used in years. Opening the cover Johnny winced again in pain. The weight was straining to him but he stubbornly ignored the blood seeping out from his shoulder.

Johnny ran his fingers gently over the keys. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to watch him. Even the little bat boys stopped posting on there phones and watched Johnny with excitement. Johnny started to play the song Titanium and sang it word for word with his smooth voice.

When Johnny finished titanium everyone was at an uproar including extra animals that walked in. The young bats in the room were eagerly recording Johnnies small performance to post on social media. Ash was looking at Johnny with what must have been shock and something else Johnny couldn't put his finger on. Johnny didn't waste any time starting up another melody and singing Flaws by Bastille.

Half way through the song The young gorilla stopped." Aghh...shit..." Johnny cried out in pain. The wound was bleeding out through his blue hospital gown turning the cloth crimson. Everyone was clapping thinking his performance was over. No one saw what was going on except an angry nurse who was on her lunch break.

"Johnny! you busted the stitches! Oh my god what do I do!" Ash began to panic. The lamb nurse that was taking care of Johnny came out into the clearing glaring at Johnny and Ash.

"You were not permitted to leave your hospital room young man and you should have known better than to take him out here in his condition. " The lamb pointed a accusing hoof at Ash. The whole situation made Ash cringe and look down at her feet. She felt guilty for damaging Johnny further.

"Hey! It wasn't Ashes fault I wanted to do something nice because this place is like a bloody cemetery. There's no sense of fun and it's boring." Johnny quickly defended Ash. He didn't like seeing Ash get talked down to by the nurse.

"I don't care who's fault it is! Now let's get you back to your room to assess the damage. Why do I even bother with this stupid job.." The nurse complained with Johnny and Ash in tow.

XxX

When the three got back to Johnnies room and nurse quickly went to get supplies to restitch Johnnies wound. That left Ash and Johnny by themselves for a moment to freely talk.

"I'm so sorry Johnny.. I feel like this is all my fault..." Ash said looking almost gloomy. Her green eyes held a sadness when she looked at the blood spot on johnnies hospital gown.

"No please don't blame yourself.. I.. Well I had a great time. It felt good to sing again...if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be as happy as I am now.. I really don't care about busting my stitches to be honest with you.. It was all worth it.." Johnny said quietly. He didn't want to meet Ashes eyes.

"Oh Johnny.. What am I going to do with you? You are like a little puppy you know that haha.. You are something else." Ash laughed. She couldn't stay mad at Johnny for bugging her to take him to the rec room.

"thank you Ash it ment a lot to me..." Johnny whispered he got brave reaching his large hand out and touching Ashes hand with shaky fingers. Ashes heart was speeding up a million miles an hour at the contact. The teen was about to do it back when the nurse came back in with a nasty scowl on her face.

"Okay let's get you stitched up Johnny. And sorry but your little girlfriend needs to leave. It's already five minutes past curfew." The nurse spat.

"Bye Johnny I'll see you tomorrow." Ash said getting up from the foot of Johnnies bed and left.

Johnny growled at the nurse while she worked on his stitches. The bitchy ewe just had to ruin his moment with Ash...

 **yay! This chapter was fun to write lol. Until the next update. Thank goodness I'm off of college for winter break until the 23rd.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spikes and Soul**

 **Thank you all again. Quick comment Lance is going to be called out in this chapter lol XD enjoy.**

 **A fan: yes I will definitely use your idea in a future chapter once I get the ball rolling. Thank you so much for your input its greatly appreciated XD**

 **Anonmino, 444 and cheezy3: thank you guys so much. I will update as fast as I can. I'll admit I'm a slow writer :3 be patient with me.**

 **Disclaimer : Don't own sing, any of the characters or songs. Just the OCs.**

 **Chapter 4**

A week later Johnny was laying in his hospital bed bored out of his mind flipping through the TV channels aimlessly. The young gorilla was growing restless after each hour that passed by. Johnny was excited, he would finally be discharged from the hospital the next day. Johnny was starting to get tired of the nasty food and rude nurse anyways. The bossy ewe didn't seem to leave him or Ash alone together after the recreation room incident. She kept referring to Ash as his girlfriend making the two awkward and uncomfortable. The young gorilla was just very glad he would finally have alone time with Ash without any more interruptions. Johnny was going to be staying at Ashes apartment for a good while with the lion mafia thinking he was dead. Johnny would have plenty of chances to ask Ash out.

Unfortunately Ash wasn't able to visit Johnny that day because she was busy at her apartment setting things up for his stay. Going as far as to pay bills in advance, stalk up on good food , clean, buy Johnny toiletries, and clothing. The teen also had another late night gig at 'The Swing' around eight. This Time Ashes performance would be televised. She was offered a good amount of money from a TV station. Ash just couldn't bring herself to pass up such another amazing opportunity.

Johnny was very excited for her. He was planning to watch Ash preform. The young gorilla just absolutely adored Ashes voice when she sang. Ash was also secretly his favorite during the singing competition. Between Mina, Mike, Ash, and Rosita it was Ash who topped the scales in his opinion. Ashes voice was unique compared to the rest. Making Ash stand out the most along with her rockstar appearance and sarcastic typical teenage attitude. In Johnnies opinion she had the voice of a beautiful siren. She was luring Johnny to his down fall without even knowing it.

Johnny found it even more ridiculous that Ashes stupid ex boyfriend couldn't even see how great her voice truly was. The guy was way too vain and caught up on his high horse to see that. Lances clingy and cocky attitude almost dragged Ash down with him. In a way Johnny was great full that she used her voice and ditched the cheating asshole. Ash moved on rather quickly surprising Johnny some. In a way he didn't blame her. Ash really deserved a better boyfriend in her life. One that would support her and love her for who she truly was. Ash was not one to be changed and she really didn't need it. Ash was perfect just the way she was, personality and all.

Johnnies boredom was at a loss when Eight o clock finally rolled around in a flash. Johnny quickly found the teen music channel Ash told him she was going to be airing on. The young gorilla waited patiently for a few corny commercials to end. It felt like a million years waiting for each one to finish. Johnny just wanted to watch Ash sing already.

Once they were over the popular music TV show Urban Culture started. The show was a teen news broadcast with amazing hosts, music videos, and occasionally celebrity news.

The crocodile hostess Maggie Johnson came out on screen taking a seat on her white chair. She was albino with a red peplum dress and huge pumps. The hostess held a iPod tablet in hand and her signature sharp tooth smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you for tuning into Urban Culture. This is your hostess Maggie Johnson reporting live from our studio. Where you'll find the best music and news in today's world." Maggie's voice was high pitched and a little annoying to Johnny but he continued watching anyways.

"For today's celebrity gossip we have a special breaking news story reported to us just yesterday evening for secret sources. A cellphone video went viral on animalbook of an amazing hospital performance. Johnny from the Moon Theater singing competition was caught singing and playing the piano in a spectacular performance."

Johnnies face contorted into absolute horror and fear, his stomach dropped instantly. He grabbed the little trash can next to him and threw up his dinner. There on the screen was the day he played titanium in the recreation center with Ash sitting right next to him. Johnny couldn't believe his eyes. That's when it occurred to him that everyone and their mother has a cellphone. The young gorilla knew he was in deep waters now. The lions probably found out he was still alive and kicking. Trying his best not to think about it to much Johnny finished throwing up and put the trash can down on the tray just in case he needed to use it again.

"And now here's an amazing live performance at 'The Swing' from our local rock princess Ash! I'm telling you folks this girl is amazing!" Maggie said happily while she pointed to the TV screen behind her.

Ash appeared on a stage with her trusty red guitar hanging off her shoulder. She looked beautiful wearing a black choker around her neck, a white corset with a leather jacket over it, a pair of white skinny jeans with multiple zippers on them, and a pair of white combat boots to top it all off. Ashes quills were spiked into a mohawk shape and her makeup was done nicely making her look dark and mysterious.

Johnny smiled like a mad man. He couldn't take his eyes off of the screen, off of Ash. His heart began to beat rapidly and his face grew hot and sweaty. His belowdeck was even stirring making him feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. He really hoped the nurse didn't walk in any time soon. The young gorilla had to quickly grab the trash can throwing up in it again. Only this time it wasn't fear, it was nervousness and infatuation.

"Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for coming tonight. Before I get started I want all of you guys who have crappy cheating Exs to scream at them like you really mean it!" Ash shouted with a smirk. Half of the crowd was at an uproar. Johnny continued to watch some what bewildered by Ashes first statement.

"This song goes out to all you low life cheaters! Lance this song is for you buddy! Suck on this!" Ash shouted as she began to sing Ugly heart by G.R.L.

Ash finished singing the first song with a large smirk plastered on her face. The crowd was going wild screaming, hollering, and clapping." Good luck fixing your ugly heart Lance." Ash finished with a large bow towards the crowd.

Johnny was now laughing his ass off. Ashes performance drew Johnnies fears of the lions away for that moment. He literally enjoyed watching Ash call Lance out the way she did. And in front of hundreds of people and on national television. This little porcupine girl was definitely a keeper.

Johnny continued to watch Ash sing Paranoid by Garbage, Teenage Dream, and Firework by Katy Perry. Ash was on a roll with those three songs. Firework was by far Johnnies favorite song Ash sang. In a way he felt like the last two songs were meant for him. Maybe Johnny did have a special place in Ashes heart.

XxX

Meanwhile Matt the lion was eating an average dinner that night with his wife Jill and little sister Missy at there luxurious mansion . The two lionesses were beautiful like Matt but in a feminine way. They were both skinny, finally dressed in the latest fashions, honey colored eyes, glamorous air brushed make up, and neat main extensions. The two lionesses were chatting away about parties , hair trends, and lion pride house wife drama. Matt was half paying attention taking a big bite out of his latest victim who was cooked to perfection. The lion tended to just out right kill or eat his clients for dinner that didn't pay up. He loved his wife and sister dearly but he was beginning to tire of all the girl talk. He wished he invited the guys to have dinner once again.

"And Samantha was all like no you didn't just talk to my man like that and then punched Jessica right in the face." Missy elaborated with wild punching paw gestures in the air. Jill was giggling and Matt just rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

"I swear one day Jassica is going to get more then a punch in the face if she keeps up this man snatching. If she ever lays an eye or hand on Matt she's going to become my next meal. Isn't that right honey?" Jill asked Matt nudging him in the shoulder with a wicked smile.

"Um hmmm." Matt hummed. He just loved it when his wife got possessive over him. Matts little moment was ruined however when his cellphone began to ring a few times in his coat pocket. Fishing the phone out, the caller ID read Jason. He was Matts right hand man . Grunting he put the phone call on speaker for the girls to also hear. Sometimes they came along and helped with interrogations and killings.

"Hey Jason what is it? I'm in the middle of eating dinner with the girls." Matt asked politely.

"Big Boss I'm so sorry for interrupting but this is really important news..your really not going to like this.. Big Daddy's son is still fucking alive..."

"He's what?!" Matt roared in anger.

"If you don't believe me I sent you a video of him playing the piano like it's all fucking dandy and shit. It's in your text messages." Jason seemed to shrug on the other end of the line.

"Okay bye. I'll call you back when I'm done watching the damn video." Matt half growled. He hung up the phone opening up his text messages application. He found the video Jason sent him and watched it.

Matt roared and snarled throwing his phone on the floor and breaking it." That fucking bastard! I will find him and kill him if it's the last thing I'll ever do!" Matt shouted in his full on rage.

"Baby calm down... You're blood pressure will get to high. Let Me and Miss take care of this one. We have resources." Jill smirked wickedly pointing at her tablet.

XxX

Lance and Becky we're cuddled up fully naked in a large quilt on the couch watching TV in Lances living room. The two were having there weekly horror movie date night. Things got hot and they did something else instead. Now the couple was watching TV and cooling down some after all the sexual excitement.

"Give me the damn remote Lance. I need my celebrity news." Becky said irritated, snatching the remote from Lances hands flipping through the channels until she found Urban Culture. She caught it just in time it was starting.

"Why the hell do you even like to watch this garbage in the first place? Urban Culture is lame. I'll always be better then those cruddy celebrities. I rather have another round then put up with this shit." Lance spat taking a big sip of his beer. He was able to purchase beer illegally at the liquor store on the corner. he was under age but still got away with it.

"Shut up Lance. It's not garbage it's my life. I need to know what's going on." Becky snapped with her eyes glued to the screen. Lance just shrugged drinking his beer and playing a game on his phone. Becky watched Johnnies viral hospital performance with amusement until her excellent vision landed on Ash sitting next to Johnny in the background.

"Hey!? Isn't that your bitchy Ex Girlfriend? Why the hell is she even there?" Becky pointed out.

Lances eyes snapped at the mention of Ash, quickly looked up at the screen in horror. His beer was instantly spat out all over the blanket and Becky. In the video Ash was watching Johnny sing and play the piano with a dreamy expression on her face. Lance was at an outrage. The big red eyed monster jealousy took ahold of him. He wanted Ash back, he wanted her to look at him in the same way she was looking at Johnny. Even the smile on Ashes face gave away her feelings for the Gorilla. It tore Lance apart seeing his Ex happy with someone else.

"Lance what the fuck is wrong with you?! You got beer all over me!" Becky snapped slapping Lance right in the face.

Lance remand almost frozen watching the screen in front of him along with an angry Becky. When Maggie Johnson was finished showing the clip of Johnny the show hostess went right to the next topic shocking Lance and Becky to they're very cores.

"And now here's an amazing live performance at 'The Swing' from our local rock princess Ash! I'm telling you folks this girl is amazing!" Maggie said happily while she pointed to the TV screen behind her.

Lance was seething by now at the mention of Ash performing at 'the Swing'. How could Ash become a celebrity without out him? "Son of a bitch..." Lance growled.

"I'm changing this! It's stupid and she's stupid." Becky complained picking up the remote. Lance quickly snatched it out of her hand.

"No I want to see this." He growled harshly with his throat.

"Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for coming tonight. Before I get started I want all of you guys who have crappy cheating Exs to scream at them like you really mean it!" Ash shouted with a smirk. Half of the crowd was at an uproar. "This song goes out to all you low life cheaters! Lance this song is for you buddy! Suck on this!" Ash shouted as she began to sing Ugly heart by G.R.L.

"Get out Becky it's over..." Lance hissed.

"What do you mean it's over? Is it because of that slut?" Becky growled getting up and covering herself up with the blanket.

"Did you not hear me? I said get your shit and get out of my house it's over!" Lance shouted.

"Fine be an Asshole. Go after that bitch. When you come back You'll be on your knees begging." Beck whimpered scampering off to the bathroom to get dressed and took off from Lances apartment without a single word as tears streamed down her face messing up her heavy makeup.

Lance felt his stomach drop. He was just called out on national television by his Ex Girlfriend. He felt a mixture of betrayal and jealous surface. All because of Ashes quick success. Her bitter sassy choice of words and song ripped him apart in the inside. Lances sanity instantly snapped at that moment. He wanted Ash back, to be his to control again. Lance was willing to fight to and nail for Ash to be his if he had too. She would be his again, if he couldn't have her nobody could.

 **Oh No Drama... Hopefully Lance don't land himself in jail... Lol Jack Ass... Until next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spikes and Soul**

 **Getting to the good parts! Johnny finally goes home with Ash in this chapter. XD More fluffy fluff and flirting to come! My goal is to make the rest of the story day by day events and not to much time skipping in the story plot line.. Gosh I just love writing this ship soooo much... :3**

 **Cheezy3- Hehe you'll see what happens with Lance. I have surprises in store for the jerk lol.**

 **a fan- I try to write as much as I can get especially because on the 23rd I go back to the college. :( lol by then my goal would be to update at least a few times a week. Gosh I hate responsibility bear...**

 **Disclaimer : Don't own sing, any of the characters or songs. Just the OCs.**

 **Chapter 5**

The next day Around three in the evening Ash went back to the hospital with a large duffle bag in hand. However this time Ash dressed herself up a bit for the occasion, wearing a few red bows in her quills, a tight fitting red skull cardigan with more quills coating it, black leather a-line skirt, black fishnet stockings, and red high top vans. Ash also brought Johnny nice clothes to change into, wanting him to feel good about himself after being stuck in ugly hospital gowns for the past week and a half. The teen was beyond ecstatic, she was finally going to bring Johnny home with her. It was a rather nice, safe, and stable place for him to stay at for a while. Ash really hoped the young gorilla was going to like it there.

Trotting past the hospital pharmacy store Ash stopped for a moment turning back remembering Johnny couldn't walk. His hip was still very broken, he was very weak from the drugs, and the stab wounds could rip the stitches easily with one wrong move. Ash shrugged her shoulders deciding to making a quick pit stop to the little hospital store. Ash had ten minutes to spare. She purchased a nice black wheel chair, a pair of crutches, and pain killers. It would help Johnny to get around easier until he was stable enough to walk. Ash also picked out some balloons and a cute soft stuffed puppy with different colored patches on it. She wanted to do something nice as Johnny did not receive anything during his stay at the hospital. The teen knew Johnny would also get a kick out of the puppy, understanding the inside joke that came with it.

Ash finished up with the purchases and used the elevator straight up to Johnnies room on the third floor. When Ash Finally went into the Johnnies room, she was shocked to see that Johnny was half naked. He had just gotten out of the shower. Johnny was sitting up comfortably on his bed drying himself off with a small white towel while another one was wrapped securely around his waist. His wet jet black fur sparkled in the lamps lighting making Ash gasp out. Johnnies back side was so toned and muscular, catching Ash off guard.

"Ahhh wow...gosh... Hi Johnny..." Ash stuttered out all flustered while she pushed the wheel chair and goodies to the corner of the room near the door.

Johnny jumped at the sound of Ashes voice turning his head around because his back was facing her. " Oh hi Ash.. Sorry if I'm not descent... I just got out of the shower a few minutes ago and the nurses patched me up.." Johnny said with a hardy chuckle.

Ash threw the duffle bag on Johnnies bed." Whatever.. Here.. I brought you some new clothes.. I'm going to wait outside until your done changing..." Ash said sheepishly. Her cheeks were still really red making Johnny laugh at her more.

"Well to tell you the truth I will need your help putting on my jeans, shirt and shoes because I might bust the stitches again if I don't, little Miss Modesty." Johnny teased Ash playfully lifting his brows.

"Shut up Johnny! Gosh I hate you so much right now.. Okay.. Fine. Fine. I will help you once you get your boxers on at least.." Ash got even more flustered turning herself to the wall waiting anxiously for him to finish.

"I'm kidding Ash. You're so sensitive it's hilarious." Johnny commented while he busted up laughing. Johnny proceeded to unzip the duffle bag Ash had brought him. Inside he pulled out a dark red button up flannel, a pair of whitewashed ripped up jeans, red plaid boxers, and black converse high tops. The young gorilla was greatly pleased with Ashes taste in clothing. But personally he didn't like the color Ash had picked out, blue was always his favorite color since he was a kid.

"Thank you Ash for bringing me clothes.. "Johnny said while he put his boxers on quickly without hurting himself to much. Bending down some was sending shock waves of pain to his bandaged hip making him wince some. Before he knew it he was finished putting the boxers on. "okay I'm done."

"It was really no biggie. Can't have you half naked in a hospital gown on the city bus now can we?" Ash said matter-a-factly with sass when she finally turned around walking over to the side of the bed to see Johnny fully.

"Going commando isn't my thing but it could be. I should talk Buster into letting me dress up like the construction worker from YMCA." Johnny said with a laugh. He was actually seriously considering that for his next performance at moon theater.

"Johnny!? Don't you dare go there.." Ash said all flustered. Her next sarcastic remark was instantly replaced with a gaping jaw and gasp when her green eyes landed on Johnnies front half. The young gorilla was officially becoming Ashes fantasy fuel no doubt about it. Johnnies body was beyond sexy and ripped in a hot way. He sported a fine six pack and defined muscles on his arms, chest, and neck. Even his hairy legs were toned up beyond Ashes imagination. It didn't look like it was too much or too little, it was just right.

"Hello? Earth to Ash? Are you okay? You're kinda staring at me. You like what you see? " Johnny said with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk. He knew Ash was shocked and practically sizing him up. He rather enjoyed such praise coming from Ashes green eyes. Johnny wasn't used to girls looking at him the way Ash was except for an orangutan nurse who had to change his catheter a week back.

"No! No I wasn't! Agh I really am beginning to! Toooo! Oh forget it you win.. So what if I was?" Ash said with a huff. Her whole entire face was red and sweaty. She was not ready to throw in the towel just yet in their little game.

"Easy Miss Modesty. No need to blow a hole in the bloody wall. If anything I find it rather amusing when you get all red faced." Johnny continued to tease Ash with no bite but only playful flirting. His British accent was growing husky and heavier by the second.

"Just shut up and let me dress you..." Ash growled. She officially lost the battle with Johnny and his smarty pants ego. Ash noticed the change in Johnnies voice and decided not to push it further. The last thing she wanted was to get rejected or do something unholy in the hospital and get caught.

Ash grabbed the flannel shirt placing Johnnies arms in each sleeve carefully as to not hurt him. When the shirt was finally on him the fabric hung down Johnnies torso nicely exposing his chest. Now she had to do the worst part and button up all the little buttons. She was beginning to think bringing a flannel was not the best choice of clothing. Not making eye contact with Johnny Ash used her nimble fingers to do each button one by one with shaky hands.

Johnny watched Ash work on the shirt buttons with an unreadable expression plastered on his face. His imagination was officially running into the gutter from this little act of kindness. The young gorilla wondered what it would actually be like if Ash was undoing the buttons one by one instead of buttoning them up. He thought it would be the hottest thing ever if she purposely made eye contact with lustful green eyes while she did it. Scolding himself, Johnny shifted out of his dirty thoughts, the boxers only covered so much and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Ash. She then proceeded to help him into his jeans . Johnny started to get all fidgety and his face was tinting pink when Ash started to pull the pants up over his waist.

Ash seemed to notice and she smirked wickedly at Johnny." Who's the red faced one now?" Ash shot back while she buttoned up the jeans and started putting on Johnnies shoes.

"Damn you're good with comebacks. I'll give you that Miss Modesty. You win this round." Johnny said with his hands in a surrendering position. His whole face was turning red.

"Wow you gave up faster then I would have thought. Maybe I should put pants on you more often." Ash winked making making the tables turn on Johnny more. Now she was definitely the one on top of his game.

"Yay You're all dressed! Now I need to get the nurse to sign the discharge papers and then we can leave this hell hole.." Ash said jumping up and down as if she finished a marathon.

"No kidding. This place is probably worse then hell if you ask me. I just want to sign the damn papers already I'm feeling anxious to see the outside world .." Johnny huffed out in frustration. He really wanted to leave the hospital and breath fresh air. If you would call the smells of gasoline, swear and rain water as fresh in the city.

"Oh I almost forgot I got you a wheelchair and some crutches and a little surprise." Ash said with great enthusiasm. She went over to the wheelchair coming back to Johnny with balloons and the stuffed animal puppy giving them to Johnny. "I got these for you because no one brought you anything and no one else knows your here..." Ash spoke softly looking down at the floor.

"Thank you Ash... You really didn't have to do that. I think this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me..The puppy is really cute.. Hey!?Wait a bloody minute! You picked it because of the nickname isn't it?" Johnny looked up at Ash with a big knowing smile. He remembered the first day she called him that when they were going to sneak him into the recreation room.

"Hehe it was pretty obvious puppy. Especially with the puppy dog pouting.. I swear if you try that shit again at my house I won't hesitate to throw a pillow or stuffed animal at you." Ash threatened with no bite. She only smirked at the thought of hitting Johnny right smack in the face with one of her red fluffy living room pillows.

"Challenge accepted Miss Modesty." Johnny said while hugging his stuffed animal puppy.

"You're going to keep calling me that aren't you?" Ash asked all irritated. She was not taking a liking to the new nickname Johnny just gave her. Even though it was true, she was a modest teenager. She had never seen a naked male body in her life. The teen didn't even let Lance or her past boyfriends get that far as much as they bugged her.

"Yesss I Amm. Especially because it's cute when you get all upset." Johnny sang out with a chuckle. He pushed some of Ashes quills from her face smiling down at her. Johnny felt the sudden strong urge to kiss Ash. The teen looked up at Johnny sweetly.

"Hey love birds. Stop with the gushy stuff already. I have your discharge papers." The lamb nurse snapped with a hove on her hip while the other held a paper and pen.

Ash was beyond seething. The bitchy nurse just had to ruin another possible moment once again. "Thank you very much you bi.." Before Ash could finish Johnny elbowed Ash in the ribs.

"Okay thanks. Just give me the paper to sign so we can go." Johnny said quickly with a small scowl on his facial features.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just drop it off at the front desk. I have blood glucose levels to check in room B12." The ewe nurse grunted pushing the papers in Ashes hands and leaving the two alone finally.

"Agh that nurse is a bitch.." Ash complained. She helped Johnny into the wheel chair and gave him the papers she took from the nurse.

"Tell me something I don't know.. At least you didn't have to put up with her for a week and a half." Johnny growled. He was reading through the discharge papers and signing them. He really didn't like the nurse. She was rude and nasty. The young gorilla secretly hoped karma took care of it. Johnny was not the kind of animal to purposely hurt others like his father would have in such a situation.

"Done! Let's get out of here." Johnny said with excitement.

Ash compiled wheeling Johnny over to the nurses station to drop off the papers. The two left the hospital and took the city bus sitting next to each other. While they were on the bus some of the other animals shot them dirty or unsure looks. Outer species relationships where looked down upon and that's what most automatically assumed of Ash and Johnny. Even though they weren't even dating to begin with. The two didn't really mind too much as they were still young and didn't understand.

xXx

"Well we finally made it to my little apartment. Hopefully you'll like it and make yourself at home." Ash said with a small timid smile. Realization hit her that she would be sleeping under the same roof as Johnny. She hoped things wouldn't get to awkward as there was only two bedrooms and one bathroom. The walls were paper thin so she would hear everything and so would Johnny. There would be no privacy and no alone time if there was ever a dispute between the two new roommates.

"Thank you Ash.. I'm sure I will. It's Probably a lot better then my place. Everything is more like a man cave." Johnny said. It was truth, everything at Johnnies house was a big mess. His dad never cleaned up after himself or the other gangsters that lived with them from time to time. He found Ashes modest nature about her apartment adorable and innocent.

Unlocking the door Ash walked inside first with Johnny right behind her. Ash turned on the lights revealing a nice little living room with recording equipment, Guitars, modern red furniture, and a big flat screen TV. Across from that was a small hallway with three doors, and a little kitchen that was decorated with guitars.

"Wow you're apartment is beautiful.. And you say you live here by yourself?" Johnny asked in astonishment.

"Yeah my parents died when I was eight. I ended up in foster care until I was fifteen. My aunt Luna "took me in" when the truth was the old snake made a deal with me. She would give me weekly money and my parents inheritance if I stayed out of her life because she's a rich stripper that married a sugar daddy. So I bought the apartment and I've been living here since. Now that I'm taking care of myself just fine Aunt Luna wants nothing else to do with me except a few text message every few months to see if I'm still alive. And Christmas she sends me boxes of well... I don't feel like talking about that." Ash said the last part with a blush. Aunt Luna would send her loads of Victoria Secret and Fredrick's lingerie. It didn't really bother her all that much about her aunts estrangement.

"Wow is she like your only living relative?" Johnny asked. He wanted to get to know Ash a bit better and understand her family life.

"Yes. That I know of. Everyone else died I think. I don't have anymore family and it sucks during the holidays." Ash said with a slight frown. Some days she wished she had more then just an aunt. But one relative was better then none in her opinion.

"Oh I'm sorry Ash... That's horrible.. It probably gets real lonely here huh?"

"Yeah it does... Enough about me... Let me give you a quick tour and then I'll give you another surprise." Ash said with a sheepish smile.

She quickly walked Johnny down the hall opening up the door to the left."This is the bathroom." Ash said. It was a small bathroom decorated in red. The shower and bathtub was a little on the small side in Johnnies opinion.

She opened up the door to the left across from it. "This is the guest room and your room while you're staying here."

Looking around it was a small room with a twin sized bed, mahogany nightstand, dresser, laptop computer on a metal computer desk, and band posters lining the walls.

"Wow you're guest room.. It's really nice... I like the band posters. They fit you." Johnny commented.

"Thanks.. I've been to a few concerts. Here open up the top drawer. Your surprise is in there." Ash said with a small smile.

Johnny did as Ash asked and wheeled himself over the the night stand. He found his cellphone, wallet, house keys, and a few blue shirts inside the drawer."oh my goodness!Thank you so much Ash! This means so much I can't even...How did you get these? Please say you don't go inside my house.." Johnny said worried while he scrolled through his unopened messages on his android phone.

"No that's worse then suicide. I paid Mike to do it and he did. He's small enough to slip in and out without being spotted or noticed. So besides me, you should also be thanking Mike the next time you see him." Ash giggled.

"I definitely will." Johnny said with a genuine grin. He was happy that he had at least little pieces of home with him.

"I'll let you get settled in. While you do that I'll go order us some take out." Ash said skipping down the hall and into the kitchen to use the house phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Spikes and Soul**

 **I couldn't stop laughing while writing the beginning of this chapter :D enjoy. And sorry if I have spelling, punctuation, and grammar errors. But just know that I try. Sometimes auto correct plays a role lol. I use my IPod notes to write these because I don't like using the computer. It's all messed up with viruses anyways.**

 **A fan: Your welcome. I thought it would be funny for Ash to walk in on Johnny like that lol. I could imagine Johnny being all sassy once Ash got to know him better.**

 **Crystal Persian: Thank you so much. I try to make them funny because I know most teenagers are either sassy or sarcastic or just plain out both lol.**

 **Anonimo: Thank you. And stuff will happen with the Mafia and Ash. You'll see what I have planned out but it's not to bad or graphic. :)**

 **Disclaimer : Don't own sing, any of the characters or songs. Just the OCs.**

 **Chapter 6**

The first morning of Johnnies stay came with a vengeance and commotion. Ash grunted at the sound of Wait and Bleed by Slipknot blaring loudly on her phones alarm system. The sound of metal music and screaming could practically wake the dead. Oddly enough it didn't phase Ash too much, she even slept through all the racket the alarm gave off on some days. Ash liked heavy metal from time to time and her alarm would always play it. The teen was a heavy sleeper and not a morning person. If there was a war zone or bombs she would easily sleep through it. This time however Ash grabbing the phone quickly sliding the snooze button with half open eyes. She cuddled underneath the blankets again trying to go back to sleep.

Her bladder was quickly protesting against the idea, making Ash groan in frustration. Giving in Ash turned off the alarm and got up from the bed feeling the ice cold air hit her fur and quills. Ash shivered starting to mutter and complain incoherently to herself. Shivering even more, Ash forgot that she was only wearing a see through black mesh babydoll slip form Victoria Secret that her aunt had sent her for Christmas last year. Ash was also not wearing a bra and had on boy short panties underneath with red plaid print on them. Ash knew Johnny was probably still asleep and he wouldn't see her. After all it was Ashes apartment and she could sleep in whatever pajamas she wanted and not get judged for it. The teen decided to go to the bathroom really quick, then come back into her room and change into something more conservative for when Johnny finally woke up.

Ash quickly opened the bedroom door, looking both directions in the hallway. Luckily the coast was clear, Johnny was no where to be seen, his bedroom door was still closed. Ash dashed straight for the bathroom closing the door and to do her business. When Ash was finished she washed her hands and opened up the door about to run back into her bedroom. When boom! It all happened at once. Fate just had to have an evil sense of humor. Ash smacked right into the animal she was trying so desperately to avoid that morning. Johnny was half asleep in the wheel chair about to use the bathroom too. But now there was Johnny in the most awkwardest situation ever. He was shirtless except for his pajama bottoms. The young gorilla was definitely awake now with a half naked Ash who was sitting awe stricken and horrified in his lap.

Johnnies brown eyes grew as big as saucers and his cheeks flushed as the realization kicked in. He literally couldn't believe what Ashes night attire consisted of. His eyes greedily took the opportunity to study Ashes rebellious morning form. The teen had messy bed quills ,her small mesh slip going up to her thighs because of the position she was sitting in, and the smell of lavender scented dryer sheets. Johnny also noticed she wasn't wearing a bra and only panties. That made the situation much worse. Luckily Ash was a few mere inches away from Johnnies crouch. His baggy pajama pants and boxers underneath concealed him rather well.

"Johnny.. Agh shit.. Don't look at me.. " Ash said out of breath pushing herself out of Johnnies lap. She stumbled fearfully on the floor. Ashes arms shot up covering her breasts desperately. She held a crazed panicked look in her green eyes. Ash remembered it was morning and could just imagine what was in Johnnies 'second mind' as she nicknamed what guys go through in the mornings.

"Oh Sorry.." Johnny stuttered stupidly. He was still looking at her puzzled and embarrassed.

" Oh my God Johnny! I said don't look at me damnit !" Ash snapped at Johnny irritatedly. Her cheeks were turning bright pink. Ash pushed herself up off the floor still covering her small breasts with one arm and her butt with the other. Nervous quills shot out of Ashes backside lining the outside of her bedroom door. Wasting no time, Ash high tailed it to the bedroom with the slam of the door behind her. She growled to herself standing there for a minute trying her hardest to cool off.

When Ash finally got a grip on her emotions she couldn't help but giggle some. The look on Johnnies face was priceless when she fell on top of him. That was definitely Johnnies first time seeing a half naked girl. The young gorilla definitely did not expect Ash to sleep in such sexualized attire. Lots of things were probably going through his mind and questions.

Ash finished up her musings fishing out a grey sports bra and a long purple night gown that covered everything out of the night wear drawer. Most of Ashes pajamas were all pretty much lingerie. Ash didn't like sleeping in normal pajamas because she got hot easily. The teen definitely found a use for her Aunt Luna's Christmas and birthday gifts. If it wasn't sexual then it was definitely ' high quality' sleep wear at no expense to Ashes funds.

However, now that Johnny was staying at Ashes apartment she had to make some night attire changes. Ash had to plan a shopping day with her girlfriends for new pajamas. She would have to do it very soon as Ash only had two sets of regular pajamas. Ash didn't want to have another incident like that again if she could help it. It was a awkward and horrible way to wake up on Johnnies first day of his stay.

Now Changed into sports bra and long purple nightgown, Ash deemed it safe to finally leave the bedroom. When she walked into the kitchen Johnny was already there at the kitchen table scrolling through the news on his phone. His face held a look of confusion and curiosity. It quickly changed to pointed and snarky when he noticed Ashes arrival. "Why good morning Miss not so Modest." Johnny teased her and chuckled.

"At least listen to what I have to say before you start assuming shit. I wear stuff like that to bed because one I'm the only one who sees it, two your forgetting my Aunt Luna is a stripper who married a sugar daddy so she sends me boatloads of Lingerie every holiday, and three well I'm hot blooded so they usually keep me cool at night." Ash said with a huff. She pulled out some pancake supplies and started a pot of strong coffee.

"That does explain a lot. I'm sorry for going to far.. Its like most guys sleep in there underwear or nothing at all. So I should have expected that some girls do the same thing. Do you forgive me?" Johnny asked genuinely. He felt pretty bad for putting Ash on the spot the first moment she entered the kitchen. Like most guys Johnny didn't seem to know or understand when enough was enough until it was to late and he ticked someone off. But one good thing did come from the incident, Johnny would always have that mental image of Ash in a mesh slip and plaid panties.

"Yeah.. I guess I'm sorry for over reacting and screaming at you. I know it wasn't the most pleasant thing to wake up to. I am really not a morning animal. Just warning you now for the future." Ash said while she mixed up the pancake batter and started the iron griddle on the stove top.

"That really does explain a lot Ash. I thought you were ready to bite my bloody head clean off." Johnny laughed. Her morning attitude wasn't pleasant in the slightest but her appearance most definitely was in Johnnies books. Of coarse he would definitely keep that bit of information to himself.

"Now let's get down to the nitty gritty. How many pancakes do you want puppy?" Ash asked while started two pancakes on the griddle.

"I'll take three. No butter or syrup please, I just like um plain." Johnny said with a shrug. He wasn't the one for sweets, the only thing sweet that he could tolerate was soda and energy drinks. The young gorilla always liked hardy and spicy foods.

"Johnny? Are you serious? What is wrong with you? Butter and syrup is like a must with pancakes." Ash was in disbelief. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Johnny didn't even want butter on his pancakes. This was Ashes first time meeting someone who didn't like syrup or butter.

"Haha yeah butter tastes bad to me and as for the syrup.. I just don't like the sweetness or flavor. It's way too much." Johnny said while Ash gave him a plate of pancakes and a fork.

"Wow...your like the first animal I ever met that doesn't like syrup or butter. I have to have syrup on mine. I try not to put the butter because it's not good for my figure." Ash said matter a factly. She always tried to watch what she ate for the most part. The teen took the seat across from Johnny starting to eat her one pancake with a little bit of maple syrup on top of it.

"Why would you need to do that?I think you look just fine to me." Johnny snickered taking a big bite out of the pancakes.

"I guess you can call it an insecurity. My second Ex boyfriend would push me to keep my figure and loss weight so I did. He would always tell me I was getting fat. Now three years later after breaking up with Kevin the habit just kinda stayed with me. You Know? Lance was no help either when I started dating the jack ass, he would always call me chubby cheeks." Ash whispered helplessly pushing pancake chunks around with her fork.

"Man your Ex boyfriends were stupid idiots. I have no clue what kind of drugs they were taking but that is not true. Ash do not ever think so lowly of yourself just because of what they said or what other animals think about you. Looks are definitely not everything, you can be the prettiest person yet in the inside they are nasty and psychotic. Your Exs were just insecure about themselves and their flaws. My dad would always tell me to be who I am growing up and it helped me some. You should only care about your own happiness and others if they are close to you. Ash your a beautiful porcupine inside and out. Your perfect just the way you are." Johnny said the last part with a blush.

Ash was on the verge of tears taking in all of what Johnny had just said. She could not believe all the truth and comfort that came out of his little speech. If Ash ever could go back in time she would have never dated any of the assholes in the first place. Johnny was correct, all they ever did was drag her down. They all wanted something physical and she never gave in to pressure like most teenagers do. When she said no they would criticize her looks and form.

Ash got up from her seat walking over to Johnnies side of the table with tears finally streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around Johnny giving him a big hug. It made it a lot easier for Ash to properly hug Johnny around his neck because he was sitting down. Johnny couldn't help but hug Ash back, wrapping his arms tightly around her upper back. Johnny soothingly ran his fingers through her messy brown and white quills. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Johnny didn't mind Ashes sobbing, if anything he tried to make sure she let it all out. Johnny was quickly proving to be emotionally supportive and understanding of how badly Ash was hurt from her past. He wanted to help end her sorrows and inner suffering.

"Thank you... I really needed to hear that... I'm sorry for crying on you." Ash finally whispered softly into Johnnies neck. The teen let go of Johnny going back to her spot to finish up her pancakes.

"No don't be sorry Ash. If you ever need to talk about anything else just know I'm here. Even though there's no other place for me to go in my condition now is there?" Johnny chuckled. His British accent was soothing and calming to Ash.

"True. your stuck with me." Ash said with a giggle.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Johnny asked.

"I have to sign up for college classes online really quick and then I have to go out grocery shopping." Ash growled out the first part. The teen was currently enrolled at the cities community college working on her associates degree. Most of the classes she took were correspondents, televised or online.

"You're going to college already? What major are you going for?" Johnny asked with curiosity.

"Yeah I finished high school online last year and now I'm trying to get my associates degree in mathematics and science. I want to become a biochemist." Ash said proudly. She wanted something solid besides singing and performing. College was her best option and she took it using her financial aid the state provided.

"Damn you have big goals...how many years do you have left?" Johnny was astonished at how put together Ash was for not even having parents or anyone to show her.

"I have four more and then I'll be transferring to the university to get my bachelors degree and masters." Ash said while she took the plates and forks to the sink.

"That's impressive I'm sure you will graduate and become something great. I graduated high school two years ago. After that my dads been dragging me around with the gang. I haven't really had a chance to do any of that." Johnny said with a frown. His dream was always to attend college but his father never let him. The gang life was forced upon Johnny and he couldn't say no to his dad or higher ups.

"I'll tell you what. We'll register you online today and get you on some correspondence classes like me. I'll even pay for your tuition and books. Wanna do it? You only live once puppy. Your not a cat with nine lives." Ash teased. She did the puppy dog pout to make it more convincing. She really wanted Johnny to get an education just like her. It was almost unfair that Johnnies dad had a say in his life choices.

"Okay I will. You talked me into it." Johnny smiled. Ash jumped around a few times in excitement and triumphant before wheeling Johnny over to the guest room where the computer was at. Things were certainly looking up for him. He would finally get to go to college. Even if it was online courses. It was a lot better then nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Spikes and Soul**

 **Oh my gosh this FF got 1000+ views. Thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, fallowing, and commenting. Your all my inspiration to keep on trucking and your all making my day.**

 **Quick note: I removed the song lyrics in previous chapters because I don't want my story removed because people are being ridiculous. Thank you Lois117 and TheHoon57 for encouraging me and warning me. Hopefully this FF will stay put and continue on.**

 **Quick warning: The beginning of this chapter is violent and kinda bloody someone does die. If violence isn't your thing Don't read until you see the XxX if it bothers you.**

 **Disclaimer : Don't own sing, any of the characters, songs, or products. Just the OCs are mine.**

 **Chapter 7**

The next day Jill took a little trip to the same hospital Johnny was previously kept at. Missy was at school so Jill decided to conduct the dirty work by herself and find out more vital information about Johnnies short stay and condition. The lioness did some more social media digging and figured out that Johnny was in Buster Moons Singing Competition. He was becoming a rising celebrity like the rest of the previous contestants. He would preform from time to time but not since his run in with Matt. Nothing else was posted about Johnny other then his previous performances at Moon Theater and the day at the hospital.

Jill knew Johnny was no longer staying at the hospital. The lioness had inside sources working in the hospital. She was told that Johnny was discharged two days ago. Matt described beating and breaking Johnny down to the point that he was immobile. How could he leave the hospital if he could barely walk? She also found it strange that Johnny never showed up at his house. The watchers saw no one come or go from the house for two and a half weeks.

Jill quickly came to the conclusion that someone was helping Johnny. How else could Johnny still be alive after being left for dead? The young gorilla couldn't have just left by himself in his condition either. There definitely had to have been another animal willingly taking care of Johnny. Where else would he be staying at when he had no one? The big question was who?

That's why Jill was at the hospital. She needed to find out more information about Johnnies mysterious care takers or taker. The lioness was able to find out what doctors and nurses took care of Johnny through her sources. Jill was planning on 'having a little chat' with the nurse who had the most contact with him.

In order for Jill not to be recognized she disguised herself as a detective. Jill was dressed in a red bob cut wig, glasses, tight lavender peplum top, a black pencil skirt, black stilettos, and a fake I.D badge. She looked the part despite her young age of twenty six and Botox injected face. The lioness looked to be in her late teens despite her chill voice.

Jill had easy time accessing permission to be allowed into the hospital. The receptionist did not question Jill. She even wished Jill luck on her 'investigation' as the lioness called it. Jill quickly took out her cellphone using the informants text messages for information on the nurses schedule. Jill found her way through the halls of the hospital until she found the break room. The lioness waited patiently until her target was alone in the break room finishing her lunch. Jill walked in nonchalantly taking a seat in front of her victim.

"Hi are you Susan Parks? I have a few questions for you about a previous patient." Jill asked the Ewe nurse sweetly. She usually didn't kill unless her victims refused or resisted. Jill took great enjoyment of killing her victims as it provided dinner each night. However luck was on Jill's side as her victim was resisting with a nasty attitude.

"I'm sorry but I can't disclose that information to you chick regardless if you're a damn detective. It's against the rights of the patient and they're Privacy. Now get lost before I call security. Your unauthorized to be here." Susan spat while she tossed out her trash. Turning around she smacked right into Jill's hefty form falling on the floor.

"Wrong answer bitch...you should have listened but you didn't." Jill smirked wickedly hiking up the side of her long pencil skirt revealing a loaded pink pistol in her holster. The pistol was for show unless it was a big animal she was going to be killing or assassinating.

"Okay..Okay..What do you want to know? Please don't hurt me.. I'll do anything.." Susan choked out. Deep down in her gut Susan knew Jill was no detective. The ewe really wished she didn't give her captor an attitude like she did everyone else. Susan knew she would probably die unless she answered Jill's questions.

"Good. Now that we're at a understanding.. we're going to have a little talk in my car. You try to leave and I won't hesitate to kill you." Jill said with a sharp toothed smirk while she grabbed Susan's neck leading her out of the break room and out a random hospital exit. Looking behind her, Jill was relieved that no one saw what was going on. She always preformed clean jobs never being caught by the authorities.

The lioness continued to pull Susan along towards a black Tahoe with a lioness driver sitting at the drivers seat with dark sunglasses and blasting metal music. The black vehicle had tinted windows and looked very expensive. Susan saw what was going on with a feeling of dread washing over her. The ewe nurse instantly tried to pull out of Jill's tight grip. The lionesses big sharp claws dug into Susan's neck drawing some blood and making her cry out in pain. As Susan felt the rip of her skin being sliced open and blood started to pool out the wounds.

Jill grind loving the sweet smell the blood gave off and the resistance that came with it. The lioness grabbed Susan harshly by the neck and shoulders pushing the ewe into the backseat. She jumped in after her and slamming the door closed behind her. The doors made a clicking sound as the black vehicle sped off with the roar of the engine.

Jill turned her head watching Susan trying desperately to open up the door frantically. The doors were locked form the inside and Susan couldn't find a way out. The ewe was stuck and there was nothing she could do about it but hope she lived.

"Well now that you're here... You'll answer my question and you'll answer it now... Were you the nurse that's been taking care of a gorilla named Johnny?" Jill casually asked grabbing Susan's face with her sharp claws digging into her cheeks. Susan didn't answer at first, she was too horrified to speak.

"I'll give you the count of five to answer my question Susan.. If you don't I will kill you by the time I reach five. Did you take care of Johnny? One...Two...Three...Four..."

"YES!YES! I was his Nurse for a week and a half! Please don't kill me!" The ewe begged Jill, she weeping and withering with blood all over her.

"Very good... Now my next question is what Johnnies medical condition was? Don't lie to me either. I can see right through it..." Jill growled licking Susan's blood from her neck. Jill had the ability to tell if an animal was lying to her by the way there body language talked under pressure. So far Susan was very truthful.

"He... He... He only had a broken hip and stab wounds..." Susan cried out in pain the more Jill dug her claws into the Ewes cheeks making it harder for Susan to talk.

"It's time for the golden question... Was there any visitor or anyone with him during his stay?" Jill asked letting some of the pressure off of Susan's cheeks some.

"Yess! It was some girl.. Some annoying stupid girl...I think she was a hedgehog or something...she was his girlfriend... she would come everyday.. I don't know her name.." Susan coughed out. The ewe wasn't exactly sure of what Ash actually was. All Susan knew was that she didn't like her or Johnny during the short time of knowing them.

"That's all the information I need..."Jill finally cracked a genuine smile, she finally got the answers she was looking for. But a name would have been nice in her opinion.

"Well sweet dreams..." Jill hackled sinking her sharp jagged teeth down into Susan's jugular vein. Blood seeped out all over Jill and the back seat, The move killed Susan on the spot. Jill was glad to have received information and dinner all at the same time. She couldn't wait to tell Missy and Matt of her findings.

Jills next place to go was Moon Theater during auditions. Buster was planning on starting up another singing competition. She was a wonderful singer and so was Missy. The two would pose as contestants and take Johnny down. The lionesses other goal was to find Johnnies girlfriend as the nurse called the mysterious girl and use her against Johnny like bait and then kill them both when the time was right.

XxX

Ash was enjoying a relaxing day of watching and catching up on missed episodes of The Walking Dead marathon and it's after show Talking dead. The teen hunkered down in the living room like a zombie herself, with ice coffee and a big bowl of kettle corn that was half eaten on the coffee table. She was a big fan of zombies and horror movies in general. The thrill of being afraid and jumpy with adrenaline always appealed greatly to Ash. The show was Ashes all time favorite besides the ghost hunting shows like Paranormal Witness. The teen was a big fan following each season, recorded new episodes, and collecting merchandise like buttons and tee shirts.

Munching on a piece of popcorn, Ash continued to watch a scary scene. She started to jump some once a zombie popped up. The teen quickly shielded her eyes with a red coach pillow. Noises of ripping flesh could be heard making Ash cringe. Ash hated those parts of the show but would watch none the less.

Johnny finally entered the living room in his crutches after his long nap. He was able to use the crutches now despite the pain in his left hip. Looking over at Ash, he was amused to see her reaction to the scene on the TV. The young gorilla couldn't help himself but laugh.

"Scared of zombies tonight are we? Is that pillow going to protect you from the zombie apocalypse when it comes?" Johnny teased half heartedly taking the seat right next to her.

Ash instantly jumped at the sound of Johnnies voice and movement before glaring daggers at him and answering." it will. This pillow will be my saving grace and salvation...And hey! Wait a damn minute! I am not scared of Zombies!" Ash pouted with her arms crossed as she continued to watch the screen in front of her.

"From the amount of times you've jumped and covered up your face with that pillow I'd take that as a yes. Your afraid. Come on admit it." Johnny taunted trying to play the game he just started.

"No I'm not!" Ash pouted throwing the pillow at Johnnies face. Stubbornness was winning the small battle raging in her mind. The teen didn't want to admit anything to Johnny just yet.

"Yes you are..." Johnny sang out with a knowing smirk. He kept the pillow Ash had thrown at him tucking it under his arms smugly.

"Gosh I hate you right now... Your a little brat when you wake up. You know that?" Ash tried her hardest to change the subject. Ash really just wanted to watch the rest of her TV show in peace. What Ash said did have some truth to it though. Even in the two mornings Johnny spent at her apartment. Ash noticed the young gorilla was a smart ass whenever he woke up. A nap was no different.

"Haha. I take that as a compliment. But yes you're afraid." Johnny pushed further chuckling.

"No I'm not! Zombies don't scare me. Hmmmm. But do they scare you Puppy?" Ash decided to shoot back with a snaky smirk of her own. She paused the episode glancing over at Johnny eagerly.

"Nope. But let's make a little wager to prove my point hmm?" Johnny challenged. The young gorilla loved making bets because he was always right. Even with some of the animals in big daddy's gang. He would always win bets then.

" Oh it's on like Donkey Kong. Deal." Ash said eagerly grabbing Johnnies hand and shaking it firmly. The teen wanted to prove herself.

"If you jump or hide big guy. you will have to purchase tampons at the drug store when you get better. Beat that puppy." Ash smirked. The teen knew Johnny couldn't pick something as diabolical as her penalty.

"And if I win and you lose.. You'll

have to dance in your skimpiest pair of pajamas around the apartment to a song I choose. And you can't back out because you just shook my hand." Johnny smiled smugly. He definitely won worst idea out of the two, his penalty out shined Ashes by a landslide.

"Oh crap.. Heaven help me.." The teen quickly muttered. Ashes face immediately fell and reddened at Johnnies choice in penalty. She could not believe how low he just went. To think Ash couldn't back out because she just shook Johnnies hand.

"Haha okay you can press play on your little show now. We have all night. " Johnny said waving Ash off while he took some of her kettle corn and ate it.

"Fine. Whatever." Ash got over her grief quickly pushing play on the two roommates sat comfortably on the couch watching the episode. Oddly enough Ash didn't jump, she forced herself to stay as firm faced as possible. Johnny on the other hand was secretly becoming fearful of the nasty looking zombies on the screen. He started to regret making the bet as zombies popped out of nowhere and his big brown eyes flinched slightly.

During the next episode however, things took an unexpected twist. A Zombie started eating one of the characters on screen putting Ash and Johnny on edge. Then it finally came.

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

Came from Ashes door sending both of them screamed in panic.

"Zombies! They're here to eat us! I'm to young to die!" Ash whined. Johnny practically jumped into Ashes lap and out stretched arms hiding his face Under his tee shirt and shaking. Ash grabbed onto him tightly doing the same thing. Maybe the zombies were really out to get them. The two officially lost the bet at the same time as they were both scared shitless.

"KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!" There it was again but at the front door.

"Okay you can let go of me.. It's just the door." Ash muttered. By now Ash was trying to push a frightened Johnny off of her rolling her green eyes.

"Oh sorry.." Johnny said still shaking. He pushed himself off of Ash awkwardly.

Getting up, Ash straightened her walking dead tee shirt out and went to see who it was. Looking through the peep hole she was horrified to see it was her best friend Missy. The lioness must have wanted to stop by after school.

"Ash? Hello? Girly are you Home?" Missy shouted on the other side.

"One minute! Ash shouted. Running back over to Johnny.

"Shit it's my friend Missy! Aghhh!We need to hide you! No one knows your here and I intend to keep it that way! Go to my room and stay in there! I'll let you know when she's gone.," Ash growled giving the crutches to Johnny she helped him into her room before closing the door in his face.

Johnny groaned to himself. The young gorilla felt very uncomfortable being in his crushes bedroom. He would be stuck in Ashes room for lord knows how long. Looking through Ashes stuff didn't appeal to him either. Then an excellent idea came to Johnny. The young gorilla just couldn't help himself. He put his ear to the door to ease drop. He was curious of Ashes friend. For some reason the name Missy sounded very familiar to Johnny. The young gorilla just couldn't put his finger on it.

While that was going on Ash put on a fake smile and unlocked the door to let Missy inside. Some times Ashes friend irritated her with the random visits. "Hey! What's up?" Ash asked with a slight nervousness.

"Took you long enough to answer the door girly! I just thought I'd stop by and visit before I eat dinner with my brother and sister in law. So what were you doing that you couldn't answer?" Missy nagged walking into Ashes apartment.

"Yeah that's fine. I was just watching a marathon of the Walking Dead. It was getting to a really good part. But it could wait." Ash shrugged. The teen was slightly bothered that her friend came to visit at the worst of times.

"I swear that show is your fucking life.. You need to get out there more and go clubbing. Find a new man is what you need to do." Missy pestered Ash.

"I don't need to go out.. I like watching my horror movies and being a social outcast..." Ash pouted.

"Wow this is just sad... You really need to get out of this rut Lance put you in. That jack ass will pay the next time I see him. So do you already find a new Bebe?" Missy questioned with a raised brow.

Ashes cheeks turned really red at the question. Thoughts of the last few weeks circled Ashes mind. Johnny was becoming something more then just a crush to Ash.

"I ahhhh...umm...Well..." Ash started to stutter.

"OMG! OMG! Girl you didn't! You do have a babe boo! What's his name? Are you dating him! Did you do the dirty with him? Did he take your V card?Ooh you bad girl!"Missy pushed with a smirk. She just loved gossip and drama. Her plan was to shove it in Lances face on Animalbook.

"Missy!? No I'm not dating this guy... I like him but I'm not dating him... I don't even know if he likes me back..." Ash whispered weakly. She had no clue if Johnny even liked her that way at times.

"That's when you go after him girl! You be that bad ass alpha! Be aggressive Ash! Bind him with those feminine charms of yours!" Missy tried to encourage Ash with her pep talk that Jill had given her a few months back. In the lion world the females were the ones to go after the males and not so much the other way around.

"Missy please stop...I'll just let it happen... I'm not a pusher and you know that.. And to make it worse he's not even my own species." Ash said weakly. She knew no one would accept it. Ash was a porcupine and Johnny was a gorilla. Society would give them such a hard time like the day they took the bus to Ashes apartment.

"Ohh.. Well that shouldn't matter. You love who you love and there's nothing wrong with it." Missy said with her paws on her hips. She had a secret lover of her own. If Matt or Jill were ever to find out they would have a fit and with her lovers family.

"Easy for you to say.."Ash muttered sheepishly.

"I'll tell you about my secret love affair tomorrow because your going shopping with me and the girls. No ifs or buts." Missy said excitedly.

"Fine.. I'll go. I need new pajamas anyways."Ash smiled. It would be good to leave the apartment for a while.

XXX

Johnny could not believe what he was hearing through the door. The young gorilla couldn't believe Ash had the hots for him. Why else would Ash say she liked someone of the different species? Looking back at all of Ashes reactions to her teasing it all clicked and made perfect sense. She would blush like mad or get pouty.

The second thing Johnny discovered startled him. Ashes best friend Missy is Boss Matts younger sister. He knew the annoying voice sounded way to familiar. He grew up hating her in school, The lioness was always mean and rude towards Johnny. The young gorilla couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was under the same roof as his enemy. He needed to talk to Ash about the monsterous Lioness . He needed to get over his fear and do it the next day. Even if he was telling on himself for listening in on Ash and Missy's conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Spikes and Soul**

 **Sorry about the wait. I've been preparing for school on Monday with buying my books and stuff. My little brother also got a new puppy so I've been helping him take care of it. The little nipper is very rambunctious. But on the plus side I am a late night writer if that counts XD**

 **pk- Probably not unless Ashes Aunt was evil and sent her one that Christmas with Johnny there haha ;)**

 **a fan- This chapter will definitely answer that question. Lol it took me a while to figure out who I was going to pair Missy up with. But let me tell you... Her situation is much worse compared to Ashes ... As for the bet yes both of them lost so both of them have to go through with it ;3 gosh I'm so evil. poor Ash and Johnny...**

 **Anonimo: I'm doing okay. Trying to find a job well I'm in college. I'm glad you're liking this FF. As for Missy well she's not too much of a threat compared to Jill...**

 **Disclaimer : Don't own sing, any of the characters, songs, or products. Just the OCs are mine.**

 **Chapter 8**

"Damnit Johnny! Do I really have to do this? It's so embarrassing.. I can't help but hate myself for making that stupid bet with you in the first place yesterday... I hope you're pleased with yourself." Ash called out from her bedroom. The teen really didn't want to come out. Ash had to go through with the bet penalty and so did Johnny when he finished healing. She just wanted to get her half finished early.

Ash was actually wearing the skimpiest pair of lingerie she could possibly find in her closet. It was a skull decorated see through stripe red and black teddy that went high above Ashes thighs and the worst of it was the amount of cleavage it showed off. She was even wearing fishnet thigh highs. This time however the teen wore a black bra and black panties underneath on purpose. She did not want to give Johnny the satisfaction of seeing her top and bottom half through the thin fabric.

"Come on Miss Modesty! Be a good sport.. Because I know I'm going to have be once I get your bloody lady things ...I'm dreading the day I start walking around again.." Johnny muttered the last part. He was definitely not looking forward to purchasing feminine hygiene products. That was like the most humiliating defeat known to any male regardless if they had a lady or not. That was definitely social suicide in Johnnies opinion. If the media were to get a ahold of a picture or video that would be the end of the world as Johnny knew it.

"Haha serves you right for picking this penalty for me... I'm not going to lie. You're penalty is going to hurt your ego a lot more then it will hurt mine. Now hurry up and start the music so I can get this crap over with.." Ash seethed out. She really didn't like to dance or go clubbing in general. But luckily she did not have two left feet like most rockstars did. Missy thought Ash how to dance during there high school days.

"Yeah it will... If Eddie found out he wouldn't let me live it down.." Johnny said with a face palm while he looked through his songs on his phone. He became really good friends with Eddie Noodlemen after the singing competition. They would text back and forth on most days. The rich sheep was the only one besides Ash that knew of his condition and where he was staying at.

"Hurry up puppy I only have an hour to get ready for my night out with Missy, Mina, and Hunter!" The teen spat impatiently.

"Okay..okay..Don't get your panties in a bunch.. I think I finally found the song." Johnny said with a big smirk. He really dug his grave with the choice of song he picked. He had the phones Bluetooth connected to Ashes speaker box in the living room. The song Shaky Shaky by Daddy Yankee started the bump and blast loudly on the speakers.

"Good snakes and cakes why this song.." Ash whined while she slowly came out of the bedroom. When she entered the living room Ash was red faced and flustered. The teen glared at Johnny as he was looking at her almost sheepishly.

Then it finally occurred to Ash, Johnny probably wanted her to be flustered and awkward. Ash would definitely show Johnny who would be the awkward one. The young gorilla was going to get the worst of the bet. Ash was going to try and enjoy the dancing, she instantly started to swing her hips and made the arm movements to the song. Surprisingly Ash actually remembered the whole dance by heart because Missy showed her a few weeks ago. The two practiced over and over again along with a few other songs for they're night out. They were supposed to go clubbing until the two friends got busy with unexpected things life seemed to throw at them. Missy became occupied with her secret lover and Ash with her gigs and Moon Theater. Ash was secretly great full because she never wanted to go clubbing in the first place. Missy would always push her to do things she really didn't want to do or get involved in.

Looking up form his spot on the couch, Johnny was flabbergasted and amazed. He couldn't believe how skilled and sexy Ash was being when she danced. Johnny never knew the rocker was able to bust some moves judging by her personality. The teen seemed kind of stiff at times and snippy when it came to her personal life. Even though Johnny was similar but on different levels.

Ash continued to twerk and thrust her arms forward and back getting all into it. The teen was forgetting that Johnny was still watching her. Ash was really getting into the dance letting her body move swiftly to the beat and Mexican lyrics. The teddy Ash was wearing was practically falling off her shoulders by how much movement she was making exposing her black push up bra.

Ash got brave dancing up to Johnny who was sitting on the couch. Her facial expression changed into something more flirtatious and dominant. Ash felt the sexual tension building up within her. The teen never felt that way before in her life. Not even Lance or her past boyfriends stirred up such a feeling of need or want.

Ash caught Johnny off guard grabbing the young gorilla by his shirt collar and let it go gaining more of his attention. Ash smirked sweetly as she started to twerk on Johnny without even really touching him. The ghostly feeling of Ashes slip and quills brushing up against Johnny was the only thing he could really feel. It was driving the young gorilla mad with lust and frustration. Johnny had to literally restrain himself from grabbing Ash right then and there to pull her on top of him. His brown eyes twinkled with great admiration and fascination. Johnny did not regret making the bet with Ash one bit. Buying tampons would definitely be worth what he was experiencing.

When the song finally finished Ash instantly stopped moving and pushed herself away from Johnny. Her cheeks were really red and she was a little sweaty from all the exercise. The teen could not believe how close she was to Johnny.

"Well... I need to go get ready.. My side of the penalty is paid. You Johnny are in for it when it comes time for side of the bargain." Ash smirked wickedly touching Johnnies chin playfully before taking off to her bedroom locking the door behind her with a click.

Johnny just sat there on the couch deep in thought. He couldn't comprehend how Ash was able to dance so provocatively without the slightest bit of shame. If anyone was feeling the effects of shame it was him. The young gorilla felt his insides burn with desire and need for Ash.

XxX

After Ash left the apartment Johnny was quick to text Eddie Noodleman. He needed advice and what better animal to talk to then Eddie. He was a carefree sheep with no worries in the world and he kept cool and level headed.

"Sooo. What's going on with you these days bro? You seem all skittish. What's getting you down ?"Eddie asked Johnny casually. They were both sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and talking. Eddie was in his early twenties so he seemed to get along with Johnny pretty well despite the age gap. Johnny had just turned eighteen making it a perfect friendship. Johnny seemed to always come to Eddie for advice or just to talk about struggles in life.

"Well you see...I need some advice... Ughhh I don't even know where to start or how to put this and it has nothing to do with my dad or the lions if that was your first guess... I think it honestly feels way worse then that actually.." Johnny overreacted some. His cheeks were turning pink at the thought of Ash. His feelings were all over the place ever since that fateful day when he woke up in the hospital with Ash by his bedside.

"Wait a minute? So you called me down here to talk about something important and it has nothing to do with your situation? I'm kinda confused I guess.." Eddie said truthfully while he took a sip of his sugary iced coffee from Starbucks.

"Well it sorta does have to do with my situation... Its..it's feelings..." Johnny muttered with his blush severely darkening. The young gorilla couldn't suppress his reaction as much as he tried.

"Wait a minute dude are you turning gay on me!?" Eddie automatically assumed.

"No Eddie oh my bloody goodness I'm straight! I'm bloody straight! I'm starting to have feelings for Ash...shit your assumption was pretty stupid and way off mate." Johnny face palmed in complete frustration and humiliation. He couldn't believe how daft Eddie was at times.

"Ohhh I am soo sorry dude.. Why didn't you just say so? Wait a minute let me get this straight you have the hots for Ash? I can't believe that. Your personalities are so different. Your all playful and she's all attitude bipolar. Not to mention the different species..." Eddie said the last part all awkward. The sheep looked down at his hooves as if he was deep in thought.

"Yes! I really like her and I don't know what to do.. She's so beautiful, talented, sexy, and amazing. Just being in the same apartment with her drives me insane... I don't care that Ash is a porcupine either." Johnny finally admitted. Eddie was officially the first animal he told.

"Well for starters Johnny you need to tell her how you really feel dude. Ash is not going to know unless you just spit out your love for her. I had to do the same exact shit with my girlfriend. Let me tell you I do not regret one minute of it." The sheep smiled cheekily to himself at the memory of the day he asked his girl out on a date.

"You have a girlfriend?" Johnny questioned Eddie. For the amount of nerdy and geeky Eddie was he was surprised that the wealthy lamb landed a girl.

"Yes I do but it's not important right now. I came down here to help you with the Ash problem. You need to tell her." Eddie repeated again stressing the last part. He really didn't want Johnny to find out about his girlfriend just yet.

"But it's easier said than done Eddie. What if Ash doesn't like me back or she kicks me out? Then I'm screwed and I'll have nowhere else to go..."Johnny scoffed assuming the more negative and dark consequences that could come with telling Ash how he truly felt. Rejection was one of Johnnies biggest fears and he wasn't ready for it. Even after over hearing Ashes phone call with Missy, he was still very unsure.

"That's when you stop thinking with that thick skull of yours and start thinking with your heart dude. I'm pretty sure Ash does have a thing for you. Why else would she have stayed with you at the hospital Johnny? She could have easily left but she didn't now did she? Ash has to have some kind of feelings for you, she was even nice enough to pay Mike to get your stuff from your house." Eddie so easily pointed out. The sheep pulled out his android Scrolling through all the conversations he and Johnny had over the course of a few days. When Eddie thought about it Ash was brought up multiple times in the conversations indicating Johnnies fondness for the little porcupine.

"I guess you do have a point Eddie ...But I still don't know how to tell her... I don't want to make a complete fool out of myself and feel like a bloody idiot...Ash would be my first girlfriend if she said yes.." The young gorilla muttered the last part shamefully. Johnny couldn't believe he just admitted to never being in a relationship before.

"Let me get this shit straight dude. You've never had a girlfriend in your entire flipping life? How did you even live like that Johnny? That's pretty sad and depressing. Your eighteen and single. Now just barely you've just decided to heed cupids call." Eddie said in complete disbelief. The sheep couldn't imagine Johnny being the type of guy to not ever dating anyone.

"You're forgetting that my dads been controlling my whole entire life since day one. After mom died my dad raised me. He never really gave me any time to date or make real friends over the years. It was always school and the gang life right after. Most of my life has always been on edge and miserable. I never really had a chance to be normal until now. Busters singing competition changed my life for the better." Johnny said the last part with a proud half smile. He'd came a long way and now he was very close to living his dream of becoming a solid singer and maybe something more now that he was taking college classes online.

"That's a horrible way to grow up ... I was babied for most of my life so I would have no idea how hard it must have been for you Johnny... But the past is over and your starting a new chapter in your life. Well Dude at least your free now and that gives you time to start fresh. At least try flirting and dating it will be totally worth it. As for Ash... Well Ash isn't going to bite if you ask her out. Or...Okay ...maybe she will if you tick her off but you get my point dude. Yolo you only live once sucka fu." Eddie chuckled after saying the last part in a fake gangster tone of voice.

"That's what I'm afraid of...Okay I'll ask her. You are right I only have a short amount of time staying here with her so I may as well make the best of it." Johnny huffed in despair and gloom.

"That's the spirit dude. Now that the talk is over with. Do you want to play some clash of clans before Ash comes home? " Eddie asked with a grin opening up the application on his phone.

"Hell yeah count me in! We need to set up a raid. I need some hog riders." Johnny smirked pulling out his phone from his sweat pants. The young gorilla felt some what better that Eddie heard him out. Johnny was planning on taking Eddies advice and telling Ash when the time was right.

XxX

Within a few hours of shopping Ash, Missy, Mina and Hunter sat at the food court sharing large pizzas and soda pitchers. The group of girls was exhausted from raiding all the stores in the mall. They were finally going over there great sales and purchases.

"Why did you buy a bunch of pajamas for? I thought you slept in the skimpy stuff your auntie sent you. Or do you sleep in the nude?" Missy teased Ash while she finished up her slice of pizza.

"Missy! Shit keep your damn voice down! Your so embarrassing..." Ash growled out. A group of teenage male raccoons passed by the table snickering at Missy's question.

"What I just find it weird is all. Are you becoming a prude now?" Missy teased more with a big smirk.

"Shut up! It's not my fault I get cold at night..." Ash lied. Her face was turning read at the real reason why.

"Hey Missy. You never answered Ashes question earlier. Who is this mysterious boyfriend of yours? We're all dying to know who he is. Is he even of status?" Hunter asked shamelessly trying to get Missy off of Ashes back. She was a eighteen year old albino coyote with red eyes and a thin figure. She was wearing a black Lolita dress, platform boots and dark makeup. The goth was a curious one as her sweet playful personality didn't add up to her appearance. She was one of Ashes best friends from the orphanage. Hunter had also just became a new member of a popular Metal band as the bass guitarist and occasionally drummer.

"Yeah you never answered." Mina seconded with a shy smile.

"Ooh. Let's make this a guessing game! How about it?" Hunter said with a excited smirk. "Is he another lion?" Hunter giggled.

"Umm Well... He's not the same species... He's a lot smaller then I am actually.." Missy blushed some.

"Is he wealthy like your sister in law wants?" Ash decided to ask. She knew Missy usually didn't date anyone without stable wealth or a big family name. Her family would not allow it. Missy's sister in law practically ran her love life.

"Yes he's very rich and his parents are but I don't love him because of that... Even if he didn't have money I'd still date him... It's so much more then just wealth or species..." The lioness cooed with dreamy eyes. Missy opened up her I phone scrolling through her photos until she found the one she wanted to show everyone.

"Damn she has it bad for him..." Hunter chuckled wildly.

"Ohh I think she's going to show us a picture." Mina pointed out the obvious.

"If I show you guys this you gotta swear not to tell nobody.. Especially Jill. Do You understand how much trouble I can get into?" Missy pleaded.

"I won't.." Ash said with a shrug.

"Cross my heart and trunk I won't." Mina shyly spoke with her trunk in a cross position.

"My lips are sealed Missy May!" Hunter yelped with a smug smirk. She was jumping up and down in her seat with excitement.

"Well here he is..." Missy passed her phone around showing a picture of an all to familiar sheep. They were both dressed nice at the fancy restaurant with the squids. The two were both sucking face passionately.

"Your dating Eddie Noodleman?" Both Ash and Mina said in unison. They both held disturbed looks on they're faces.

"This is just such a small world isn't it?" Hunter giggled. She was not effected by it as much as Ash and Mina were.

"You guys know him? How?" Missy questioned.

"He's our stage manager at Moon Theater. Even though at times he gets on my nerves..." Ashe muttered. At times Eddie was way to nonchalant or uncaring about how things were ran.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Mina pointed out.

"What I'm 17 and he's 23. Age doesn't matter. I'm going to be eighteen next month and besides he doesn't need to know that.." Missy grumbled stubbornly with her arms crossed.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Mina warned.

"Mina's right. Be careful unless you want your family to disown you." Hunter teased.

"Hunter! That's a horrible thing to say." Ash scolded. She still couldn't believe Missy and Eddie were an item. A lioness and a lamb was an odd combination of couple. It was a predator and prey relationship that was looked down upon the most in society. Missy and Eddie would have one hell of a time. Ash even wondered about how they're meetings and dinner dates went in public. Hopefully Missy wouldn't ever turn and kill Eddie one day. That was one extra burden added to Ashes list. Ash even wondered how she and Johnny would be treated if they ever became an item as well.

 **Hehe looks like we know who Missy is seeing XD As for the Song shaky Shaky I know the dance haha and the music video would give you a better idea haha :3**


End file.
